Cruzando Universos
by Reira Verzeihen Danke
Summary: Bueno. Este sitio no tiene muchos caracteres para explicarme bien así que, lo resumiré, todo gira alrededor de un humo color violáceo que se divisa desde unas colinas. Al llegar ahí, los personajes de Kuroshitsuji que voy a usar, terminan en la Wammy's House, de Death Note. Básicamente, viajaron por error a su universo. Juro que es mejor de lo que suena. Denme una oportunidad.
1. Resumen y Advertencias

**Cruzando Universos**

**Crossover de Death Note y Kuroshitsuji.**

_Los pairings se determinarán más tarde en el fic._

**Resumen:**

Ciel Phantomhive, en su propio universo, esta aburrido de sus deberes cotidianos como el Perro Guardián de la Reina y los de su empresa, así que en un descuido de su demoníaco mayordomo, este se escapa por la ventana de su estudio hacia el bosque siguiendo el rastro de un humo color violáceo. Donde se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que los shinigamis: Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, y curiosamente, el Undertaker y el hermano mayor de Elizabeth, Edward Middleford (¿Cómo carajos llegó ahí?)¿Qué sucederá con ellos allí, en la cabaña de una bruja (OC) llamada Elena Search? Pero claro, Sebastián Michaelis no se quedará atrás por mucho tiempo. (Tal vez le dé un nombre provisional a Undertaker, solo para este fic).

* * *

Así mismo, en la Wammy's House en otro universo más avanzado en el tiempo, Near (Nate River), Mello (Mihael Keehl), Matt (Mail Jeevas), BB (Beyond Birthday), Ryuuzaki (Elle Lawliet), Linda (Lisa Lindal), A (Alex Aleixandre) y Kira (Light Yagami) se encuentran en día extrañamente pacífico en la biblioteca de la Wammy´s House, hasta que divisan un extraño humo violáceo y deciden salir a ver de qué se trata. Es mi historia, agrego lo que quiero, y yo digo que Light está en la Wammy´s House. El caso Kira no existe, pero le voy a dejar el apodo a Light, y todos ellos rondan los 11 y 15 años de edad. Debido a que no mencionan el apellido de A, le voy a dar uno. Aunque los chicos sí se disputan el puesto del mejor detective del mundo. Y BB posee los ojos del shinigami.

* * *

(Recomiendo que lean Another Note y el manga de Kuroshitsuji, para saber más de BB, A, Linda y Edward). Oh, y si conocen el apellido de A, o si su nombre es Alexander o si es Alex, por favor díganmelo.

Este fic no va a seguir las tramas originales al dedillo, obviamente, pero prometo que al ser mi primer fic, será interesante, y que más da, algo largo.

Si no les gusta la idea, como dijeron una vez en South Park: "Pues… Jódase".

¡Vaya resumen más largo! Sorry…

Advertencias: Romance Yaoi, Algo de Fluff, Lemmon, Lenguaje "vulgar" ocasionalmente, Comedia leve, Posibles parejas de Suke, Romance yuri (1 pareja), Algo de OoC, Violencia, AU (Creo que es AU, no estoy segura). (Actualizare las advertencias conforme avance la historia).

Creo que eso sería todo… ¡Así que al Fuck This! Digo, al Fanfic… :3…

Cualquier error de gramática, les ruego me comuniquen, aunque sea minúsculo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ese Conde, Aburrido

**Author Note:**

_**¡Hola! Nueva por aquí. Jejeje. Por favor disfruten esta historia que no se apega a las historias normalitas. Y sé que merezco al menos un review. Así que, sin más que agregar, ¡al fic!.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ese Conde, Aburrido.**

**Normal P.O.V. (Narrador Omnisciente).**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Sebastián lo despertaba, lo vestía, le daba el desayuno, y le decía las tareas que tenía para el día. Toda esa rutina que se habían impuesto inconscientemente en las mañanas. Pero, la verdad era que el niño que aparentaba 13 años, con hermosos orbes color zafiro, nívea piel y cabellos azulinos casi grisáceos, estaba aburrido de esta rutina.

Desde temprano en la mañana, hasta la noche, trabajo, trabajo y aún más trabajo. Entre uno que otro caso especialmente asignado por la Reina, no tenía tiempo para sí mismo, tiempo para disfrutar de la vida un poco, y su mayordomo no lo ayudaba mucho en esos ámbitos. Después de todo, lo único que el antes mencionado quería era su alma, una vez concluida su venganza. Pero, ya habían pasado más de tres años y no parecía estar muy cerca de lograr su cometido.

Tener que soportar el escándalo de los sirvientes, las inesperadas y para nada deseadas visitas de su prima y prometida Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, el Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar y su mayordomo Agni, su tía Madame Red (Angelina Durless), Lau y Ran-Mao, entre otros individuos molestos.

Además de tener que actuar como un adulto, cosa en la que su estatura de 1.52, no ayudaba en nada.

De no ser por su contrato, por sus ansias de venganza, por el dolor sufrido, su orgullo y testarudez, no hubiese seguido con vida. Porque, vivir así, con todo ese estrés, ese peso sobre sus hombros, a tan "corta" edad, su cruda realidad, no era vivir lo que hacía, no, a estas alturas, no era vida, era rutina, una danza que se ha visto obligado a bailar por cobardía a intentar suicidarse, o escapar a otro lugar. Era una marioneta, y seguía las órdenes del titiritero.

Sólo gracias a su alto coeficiente intelectual, y la ayuda de su demonio, se mantenía a flote en el mundo adulto de la nobleza, y en su compañía productora de juguetes, la Compañía Phantomhive.

Aunque, ese día había algo curioso en el aire, más que nada, era el presentimiento de una sensación, una muy relajante, no era la primera vez que la sentía, sabía que era esa danza particular que aprendió a querer, su escape de la vida, el único escape que es capaz de conseguir. Y, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, seguiría los pasos de baile de esa llamada, él ya no era un niño, tenía el cuerpo, la apariencia de uno, pero su alma era demasiado vieja gracias a esa danza, y ocultaba ese hecho de su demonio con maestría. Aún conservaba sus instintos infantiles, solo para no levantar muchas sospechas. Pero si veías de cerca, en su ojo visible, se veía la experiencia de un hombre de casi 3.000 años. Pero esa es una historia aburrida, en la cual no es necesario entrar en detalles. Aún.

Era una tarde espléndida para cualquiera que viera el cielo, de un azul profundo, manchado con nubes dispersas. Una tarde muy rara de ver en esa parte de Inglaterra. En la cual, milagrosamente había terminado su papeleo temprano. Y ahora se dedicaba a ver el cielo desde la ventana de su estudio, con su mejilla apoyada en su puño derecho, pensando en todo y en nada. Solo ver el cielo en ese extraño silencio, resultaba reconfortante en cierta manera. No quería que terminara. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba ahora, siguió con la mirada el vuelo de un pajarillo que se elevaba por encima de las copas de los verdes árboles, y, hasta cierto punto, envidió a ese pájaro, libre, ignorante del mundo, feliz, sin cicatrices, ni malos recuerdos encadenados en una sucia y pequeña jaula, solo volar por el cielo, buscar alimento, hacer las cosas típicas y despreocupadas de un ave, debía ser una vida pacífica.

Mientras seguía esa línea de pensamiento, notó algo inusual en el bosque. En una especie de colina, relativamente lejos, se distinguía un hilillo de humo morado, bastante visible, el cual desconcertó al azulino momentáneamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su curiosidad infantil salió a la superficie, quería saber el origen de ese humo, no porque fuese morado, sino porque sabía perfectamente, que esa era la señal de inicio para bailar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la ventana, y salió por esta. La tarea en sí, no representó un reto, solo necesitó tener cuidado en donde ponía sus pies. Una vez abajo, se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor que lo viese, y se apresuró a adentrarse en el denso bosque, lo único que debía hacer, era seguir en línea recta, y podría llegar.

Debía durar unas cuantas horas de caminata, si se apresuraba, y tenía suerte, encontraría la fuente a ese humo, y si se perdía, le bastaría con subirse a un árbol para ubicarse. Sencillo. O al menos así parecía. Si la fuente del humo llegaba a desaparecer, estaría verdaderamente perdido. Caminó, disfrutando del paisaje y el viento fresco golpeando en su níveo rostro, sin darse cuenta, desacelero su marcha, no se había sentido así desde, bueno, tal vez mil años, libre, sin saber lo que le depararía el camino, y era ese hecho, el que le gustaba más, ya que siempre era una danza similar, pero nunca igual.

Después de lo que le parecieron ser dos horas, sus zapatos le empezaron a incomodar, así que se detuvo para quitárselos, al principio pareció difícil, pero rápidamente resolvió como retirar sus zapatos, y sus calcetines, colocando estos dentro de ellos, y los sujetó con su mano izquierda, reanudó la marcha. Se había distanciado considerablemente de la mansión, puesto que si veía hacia atrás, no veía nada más que árboles y pasto verde, pero estaba bien, a cualquier eventualidad inesperada, llamaría a Sebastián. Ahora el cielo comenzaba a mostrar trazos de un naranja claro. Pero, lo que vio a continuación, no se lo esperaba.

Llegando desde su derecha, algo más adelante de él, se encontraba un joven alto, distinguido, vestido de traje, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda. Se cruzaron miradas, sorprendidos.

—¿Edward?—preguntó vacilante.

—¿Ciel?—preguntó a su vez el aludido inmediatamente después—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso iba a preguntarte a ti—dijo suavemente, algo raro en él, mientras se acercaba al mayor.

El rubio guardó silencio en lo que el menor se acercaba.

—Bueno, te parecerá estúpido si te lo digo—murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño, reparando rápidamente en que el de ojos color zafiro llevaba sus zapatos en su mano y no en sus pies—. ¿Por qué andas descalzo?

El niño volvió la vista hasta sus pies.

—Llevo caminando bastante rato, y me empezaron a incomodar, así que me los quité—contestó tranquilamente viéndole a los ojos—. Contesté tu pregunta, lo justo sería que contestes la mía, ¿qué haces aquí?

Edward pareció vacilar un momento antes de responder.

—Pues, estoy, siguiendo algo—contestó mostrándose un tanto cohibido.

—Je, no será de casualidad ese hilillo de humo morado, ¿o sí, Edward?—dijo con una burlesca y corta carcajada.

El mayor le vio asombrado ante este comentario.

—¿Cómo supiste?

Ahora fue el turno de Ciel de verle asombrado.

—Espera, ¿sí lo estás siguiendo?—preguntó todavía con el asombro tejido en sus delicadas facciones y sus palabras.

—En realidad, sí, me causó curiosidad cuando lo vi, desde la mansión de un conocido mío, y, me dirigí hacia acá—contestó tímidamente rascándose la nuca—. ¿Y tú, también lo estás siguiendo? Puesto que sabes de él.

—Sí, terminé mi papeleo bastante rápido hoy y lo noté desde la ventana de mi estudio—respondió serenamente de nuevo.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que el de ojos color esmeralda reparó en algo.

—Ciel, ¿tu mayordomo no está contigo?

Ciel se puso algo nervioso ante la pregunta.

—La verdad, pues, escapé por la ventana de mi estudio, si le decía a Sebastián hubiese sido muy difícil salir—contestó pausadamente y viendo hacia otro lado.

Edward le miró fijamente largo rato con una ceja alzada.

—Espera, me estás diciendo, que, ¿te escapaste de tu propio mayordomo, y de tu propia mansión?—dijo esto suprimiendo una carcajada.

El azulino se molestó un poco por esto, pero se le pasó en un segundo. Dando paso a que una triste y solitaria sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

—Bueno, no importa cuánto me esfuerce por demostrar que puedo ser un adulto, sigo siendo un niño a ojos de los demás—constató quedamente.

En esos minutos que llevaban de haberse encontrado, ambos se habían sorprendido bastante mutuamente.

—Hey, si tú también estas siguiendo ese humo, ¿por qué no lo seguimos juntos?—propuso Edward.

—Claro, qué más da.

Así, ambos siguieron el rumbo que habían seguido. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Y, en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse más rápidamente, tiñendo con matices rojos y naranjas el cielo.

Habían andado bastante rato juntos cuando el mayor se detuvo y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, haciendo que el menor se detuviera y le mirara interrogante. Al darse cuenta de esos ojos zafiros mirándolo, subió su mirada esmeralda para conectarla con la de Ciel.

—¿Qué? No es tan mala idea, ya me estaban comenzando a molestar a mí también—se excusó con un leve puchero en los labios.

—Oh, ya veo. Je, y tú burlándote de mí cuando lo notaste—dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente.

—¡Oye! Yo no me burlé de ti—dijo estando a la defensiva.

—Si, si lo hiciste.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

Ciel paró al escuchar la respuesta que quería, y sonrió satisfecho. Edward se extrañó, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras.

—¡Hey! No es justo, hiciste trampa—reclamó enojado.

—No, no lo hice, simplemente admití lo que estabas diciendo, y tú admitiste mis palabras poco después—respondió tranquilamente, como había sido durante prácticamente todo el trayecto, enredando lo que el rubio había escuchado.

—No, tu hicis…—se interrumpió para terminar de procesar lo que el menor había dicho—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que admitiste tu derrota?

—No, tú admitiste tu derrota.

—Pero dijiste que admitiste lo que yo dije.

—No, dije que tú admitiste mis palabras. Además, no tienes un testigo para corroborar si dije o no dije algo así.

—Espera, a ver, argh, me rindo, no sé qué dijiste—exclamó exasperado.

La sonrisa del ojos zafiro no hizo más que ensancharse. Había ganado la discusión muy sencillamente. Y rió cantarinamente. Una risa como campanitas de cristal y hielo, delicada y hermosa, una risa que no había articulado desde que sus padres murieron y fue vendido como esclavo para luego ser usado como sacrificio ritual. Y el joven rubio notó eso. El joven conde solo reía sarcásticamente, y su sonrisa era falsa, así que distinguió la diferencia. Y le miró asombrado por la que sería la cuarta o quinta vez esa tarde, pero no la última.

—¿Qué?—preguntó tímidamente ante el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reír así—contestó sereno el mayor.

—¿Así cómo?

—Honestamente.

El menor abrió los ojos levemente. Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas en un rosa pálido apenas visible.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

Luego de un rato mirándose reanudaron la marcha en el pacífico silencio de antes. Solo que esta vez notaron el continuo descenso del sol, el cual ya estaba tocando las colinas.

—Ya está anocheciendo—comentó silenciosamente el menor.

—Mmm, oh, es cierto—miró a los lados como si buscara algo—. Estamos muy adentrados en el bosque.

—Sí, y mi mansión queda detrás de esas otras colinas.

—¿Entonces estamos perdidos?

—Yo diría más bien que estamos estancados, porque sabemos dónde estamos y hacia dónde queremos llegar, y también sabemos dónde está mi mansión. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir caminando, y parar poco después del anochecer, cuando ya no haya luz, y podemos decidir qué hacer mañana cuando ya el sol haya salido de nuevo.

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque sin mediar palabra por un rato más. El viento soplaba las hojas de los árboles con sincronía, y el clima fresco se tornó más frío. Por fortuna, ambos usaban traje, así que no deberían de tener frío en sus brazos. Y si les entraba frío en sus pies, solo debían ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos. Todo el trayecto había sido pacífico. Casi sin palabras. Solo ellos dos, caminando en dirección a un destino desconocido, siguiendo un humo de extraño color y procedencia. Y después de casi otra hora más de caminata, el sol ya se había ido, dejando un cielo oscurecido y violáceo, en el que se distinguían las nubes en una tonalidad grisácea, haciéndose ver como espectros surcando las alturas. Pero aún había luz suficiente para ver el camino y el paisaje sin problemas, los pájaros habían dejado de oírse hacía mucho, y era el turno de los grillos de tocar su melodía nocturna, arrullando a los que habitaban el bosque esa noche.

Poco a poco, la luz empezó a desaparecer completamente, apareciendo más visibles las primeras estrellas de la noche. Ya había anochecido completamente, y les faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

— Edward, ¿es idea mía, o todavía se puede ver el humo?—preguntó el conde con cuidado, como si fuese un sacrilegio hablar en ese silencio sepulcral.

—¿Mmm? Tienes razón. Además de que ya se ve mucho más cerca—contestó el otro noble de la misma forma.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos hasta el final?

—Bueno, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Continuaron por al menos otra hora más. La luna ya se había elevado, elegante y llena refulgiendo como plata. Hasta que un ruido los sobresaltó. Y Ciel pudo reconocer a los causantes de ese estruendo. Los shinigamis, Ronald Knox y Grell Sutcliff. Con un muy molesto William T. Spears detrás de ellos. Este baile pinta de que será más interesante de lo que parecía en un principio.


	3. Capítulo 2: Fuente del Humo Violáceo

**Author Note:**

_**¡Whoah! ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Unos minutos. Jajaja. No, ya poniéndonos serios. Este fic, es original mío, para aclarar de una vez eso, lo publicare en Amor Yaoi, bajo el mismo nombre de usuario, pero eso es para otro día. Los derechos de autor de los animes y personajes que estoy usando van a sus correspondientes dueños, nunca voy a ser dueña de Kuroshitsuji ni de Death Note. Por más que quiera. Por favor déjenme un review, porque se que me lo merezco. Ahora sí, ¡al fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fuente del Humo Violáceo.**

**Sebastián P.O.V.**

* * *

Ya había anochecido, debía apresurarse para avisarle al joven amo que la cena ya estaba lista. Así que se dirigió con pasos firmes al estudio de este. Me sorprendió el ver que la ventana estaba abierta, y mi amo no estaba allí. Deduje que había bajado por la ventana, aunque no tenía evidencias de eso. Bajé de un salto, y revisé el césped para confirmar esa teoría. La cual resultó ser acertada, mi amo pasó por ahí, por su propio pie, no había más que las huellas de sus pequeños zapatos. Lo que me causó aún más curiosidad fue que estas se dirigían al bosque, pero me limité a seguir el rastro, ya le preguntaría después de encontrarle.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

* * *

Unos tipos cayeron de un árbol estruendosamente a un lado de nosotros. Eran tres, dos que cayeron de bruces al suelo y otro que logró caer de pie detrás de ellos. El primero, vestía de carmesí, y sus largos cabellos hacían juego. El segundo tenía cabellos rubios en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que en la inferior sus cabellos eran negros, utilizaba un traje negro algo ajustado. El último tenía el pelo negro y un traje idéntico al del segundo. Todos ellos llevaban lentes, y por lo poco que podía vislumbrar con la leve luz de la luna que había, los ojos de los tres sujetos eran del mismo tono verde amarillento.

Voltee la vista a Ciel. Quién ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, y vestía en sus facciones una expresión exánime.

—Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, y, ¿Ronald Knox, cierto?—dijo Ciel con voz fría e indiferente.

—Sí, Ronald Knox, me sorprende que me recuerdes, Ciel—dijo molesto el de cabellos rubios y negros quien luchaba para terminar de quitarse de encima al pelirrojo.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces en el bosque a estas horas de la noche, niñato?—preguntó insolentemente el pelirrojo, el cual ya se había quitado de encima de ese tal Ronald Knox, pero seguía acostado en el suelo.

—Me gustaría saber que hacen ustedes aquí—Ciel ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta del pelirrojo.

El de pelo negro, que no había mediado palabra, su acomodó los lentes con lo que parecían una especie de tijeras con un palo alargando su longitud.

—Nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia—lo dijo usando un tono y una expresión que competían con las de Ciel.

—Supongo que tienes razón, vámonos—dijo Ciel volviéndose hacia mí, caminando de nuevo.

Los que habían estado en el suelo ya se encontraban incorporados completamente y se sacudían la ropa.

—¡Oye! No respondiste mi pregun… Espera, ¿Sebas-chan no está contigo?—el pelirrojo comenzó a reclamar, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo.

El azulino le vio de reojo.

—No, no se encuentra conmigo esta noche.

—Deberías vigilar mejor a ese demonio—ahora el de cabellos negros lucía algo molesto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, William.

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila.

—Bien, Sr. Spears, entonces, que tengan una buena noche, shinigamis.

Por lo que sabía ahora, deduje que el nombre del pelirrojo debía de ser Grell Sutcliff, el pelinegro William T. Spears, y el rubio con negro Ronald Knox. No me dediqué a darle más deducciones al asunto y me limité a seguir al de ojos zafiros, quién ya me estaba dejando atrás.

Escuché a los sujetos discutir entre sí sobre la estupidez del tal Grell por caerse del árbol, arrastrándolos a ellos con él.

La expresión de Ciel ya no era tan fría, pero aún se notaba tenso.

—Ciel, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos?—pregunté con cautela una vez alejados.

—Unos desagradables conocidos—dijo aun indiferente.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy un conocido desagradable, Cielly?—una voz suave sonó por detrás de nosotros.

Al voltearnos nos encontramos con Ronald Knox, sus ojos denotaban una ligera tristeza, pero rostro indiferente no lo dejaba notarse mucho.

—No me refería a ti, Ronald. Y por favor no me llames así.

—¿Por qué no?

Me empezó a parecer que estaba de más en ese cuadro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es recomendable. ¿Qué necesitas?—su voz se había suavizado considerablemente, al igual que su cuerpo se había relajado.

—Estas en el bosque, de noche, únicamente con él de acompañante—lo dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con únicamente él de acompañante?—ahora sí estaba molesto con ese tipo que salía de la nada.

—Me refiero a que te ves débil—contestó con sencillez.

—¿Débil?—pregunté sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos.

—Yo también me veo débil—interrumpió Ciel.

—Tú eres punto y aparte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Curiosidad. No es cosa de todos los días que un humo color púrpura sobresalga en el cielo—la voz de Ciel era apenas audible, pero el tipo pareció escuchar, puesto que frunció el ceño y respondió lo que dijo.

—Eres verdaderamente imprudente—ahora parecía cansado.

—¿Es correcto decir que ustedes están aquí por lo mismo?

—Sí.

—Deberías volver con tus superiores antes de que te metas en problemas.

—Tienes razón. Cuídate Ciel—accedió a regañadientes.

—Tú también.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo para volver con los otros tipos.

—¿Es imprudente de mi parte preguntar como los conoces?—pregunté una vez estuvimos solos de nuevo.

—Estas en tu derecho. Pero solo te diré que nos hemos topado en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Ciertas ocasiones? Me parece que a ese tal Ronald lo has visto más que ciertas ocasiones.

—Edward—sus ojos delataban súplica—. No quiero hablar de eso.

Me arrepentí por presionarle de forma tan brusca.

—Lo siento, no preguntaré más.

—Gracias.

* * *

**Ronald P.O.V.**

* * *

¡Realmente, tener que hacer horas extras! Y todo por culpa de un novato que estropeó un trabajo bajo mí vigilancia. Ir con William y Grell lo hacía menos tedioso, pero… ¡¿Por qué de todos los dioses de la muerte posibles tenía que ser precisamente yo el que tuviera que ir a revisar un maldito humo de color y procedencia desconocidas, que al parecer representa una amenaza para nosotros?! Y todo porque no lo entendemos, de verdad que a veces pienso que somos peores que los humanos en ciertas ocasiones. Al menos ellos tienen la decencia de decir una mentira para excusar sus acciones.

—¡Will! Tomemos un descanso—decía por enésima vez Sutcliff-senpai.

—No. Debemos seguir.

El sol ya se había ocultado hacía tiempo, y la luz restante estaba dando paso a las estrellas. El cielo me traía recuerdos nostálgicos, recuerdos de ese niño que amé una vez. El conde Phantomhive. A veces, maldecía las condiciones en que me había enamorado. Pero sabía que no podía haber sido de otra manera. A pesar de eso, no cambiaría esos recuerdos tan fácilmente. Will y Grell se habían callado, así que ibamos en silencio caminando por las ramas de los árboles con calma. Hasta que, en determinado punto, Grell de alguna forma dio un paso en falso que rompió la rama y nos hizo caer a todos. Lo que no esperaba ni en mis divagaciones más locas y estúpidas, era que el sujeto de mis cavilaciones estuviese ahí, descalzo, con los zapatos en una mano, los cabellos azulinos que, sabía de primera mano eran sedosos, ese níveo rostro con piel más suave que la seda, y esos ojos zafiros, que parecían querer ver tu alma, esos ojos antiguos. Ciel Phantomhive, en persona.

—Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, y, ¿Ronald Knox, cierto?—su antes suave, aniñada y aterciopelada voz era fría e indiferente, al igual que su expresión.

Ciel, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sí, Ronald Knox, me sorprende que lo recuerdes, Ciel—dije con un tono molesto sin querer, mientras que luchaba por quitarme a Sutcliff-senpai de encima.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces a estas horas de la noche en el bosque, niñato?—preguntó con insolencia mi senpai, que, de no ser quien era, le hubiese partido la cara a golpes hacía mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaría saber que hacen ustedes aquí—Ciel ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta del pelirrojo.

William, quien no había mediado palabra en todo el rato, acomodó sus lentes con su death scythe.

—Nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia—dijo usando un tono y una expresión que competía con la de Ciel.

—Supongo que tienes razón, vámonos—dijo Ciel volviéndose hacia un joven de pelo rubio y ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? Grell y yo ya habíamos logrado levantarnos, y ahora nos sacudíamos la ropa.

—¡Oye! No respondiste mi pregun… Espera, ¿Sebas-chan no está contigo?—Grell empezó a reclamar, pero se interrumpió.

El azulino le vio de reojo.

—No, no se encuentra conmigo.

—Deberías vigilar mejor a ese demonio—William se notaba molesto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, William.

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila.

—Bien, Sr. Spears, entonces, que tengan una buena noche, shinigamis.

Shinigamis. Realmente, ¿ya no siente nada? Ni siquiera me dirigió más de una mirada. Nada me hubiese gustado más que tomarlo por su nuca y besar sus labios con sabor a té y biscochos. Pero no debía. No ahí. No con mis superiores y ese chico ahí.

Se alejaban, mientras que Will y yo le reclamábamos a Grell su estupidez. En el segundo que pude me escape y seguí a Ciel. Escuché la pregunta del chico, y la respuesta que dio Ciel, me dolió en el alma.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy un conocido desagradable, Cielly?—pregunté con la voz más calmada que pude articular.

Voltearon a verme. Sí sus palabras dolieron, pero no dejé que se me notara.

—No me refería a ti, Ronald. Y por favor no me llames así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es recomendable. ¿Qué necesitas?—su voz se había suavizado considerablemente, al igual que su cuerpo.

—Estas en el bosque, de noche, únicamente con él de acompañante.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con únicamente él de acompañante?—a ese chico pareció molestarle mi comentario.

—Me refiero a que te ves débil—contesté con sencillez.

—¿Débil?—preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

—Yo también me veo débil—interrumpió Ciel.

—Tú eres punto y aparte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Curiosidad. No es cosa de todos los días que un humo color púrpura sobresalga en el cielo—sus palabras fueron apenas audibles, pero las escuché, y me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

—Eres verdaderamente imprudente—soné cansado sin que lo quisiera.

—¿Es correcto decir que ustedes están aquí por lo mismo?

—Sí.

—Deberías volver con tus superiores antes de que te metas en problemas.

—Tienes razón. Cuídate Ciel.

—Tú también.

Salí corriendo de ahí para volver con Will y Grell, sentí que una lágrima escapó por la comisura de uno de mis ojos. Pero la removí rápidamente. No dejaría que nadie viese esa muestra de debilidad.

Al volver, esos dos seguían peleando, no pareció que notaran mi ausencia.

* * *

**Ciel P.O.V.**

* * *

Ronald estaba ahí. Aún me dolía verle. Lo extrañaba, aunque no lo admitiera. Extrañaba su voz y su rostro al despertar, sus caricias, sus labios rozando mi piel. Me hubiese gustado, sentirlo una vez más. He perdido la cuenta, de las veces que maldije a mi destino. Si ese día no hubiese salido a seguir la danza, no lo hubiese visto así, no lo habría conocido. Pero ese recuerdo sigue vívido en mi memoria, desgraciadamente, aún no es tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso. Sin darme cuenta, estaba frente a lo que parecía ser una cabaña de madera, grande, vieja, gastada por el tiempo, pero imponente. De su chimenea se podía ver una columna de humo violáceo exageradamente gruesa. De las ventanas se veían luces rojas, azules, verdes, y moradas, parecía la cabaña de un mal cuento de terror. Miré a Edward, y este me devolvió la mirada. Asentimos, y con paso cauteloso entramos por la puerta principal.

Daba a una sala espaciosa, con piso, techo, paredes y la mayoría de los muebles de madera. En las paredes había candelabros con velas que llameaban moradas. Entramos y nos dirigimos hasta el lugar donde se escuchaban unas risas masculinas y femeninas. Nos asomamos dentro y pensé que las sorpresas en verdad no terminarían nunca.

—¡¿Undertaker?!—exclamé en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el hombre de cabellos plateados y vestimentas negras, junto con la joven mujer de cabellos castaños volvieran a verme.

La habitación parecía una cocina. Tenía un fregadero, y una mesa rectangular de madera con seis sillas, dos en el largo de la mesa y una en la parte ancha. Sobre la mesa había varios cirios y lo que parecía un jarrón de galletas, del cual el Undertaker sacaba una galleta con forma de hueso. La chimenea, con fuego azul y rojo ardía bajo un caldero ennegrecido cuyo contenido burbujeaba. En cada pared, sostenidos por clavos, había al menos dos candelabros con una vela, cuyas llamas ardían verdes, y en el techo, una araña con candelas llameando del mismo color.

La mujer estaba recostada sobre el fregadero en la pared derecha de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa encantadora adornaba sus labios, vestía con un vestido de muchos vuelos, largo hasta las rodillas, de color negro con bordados de rosas con hilo morado oscuro. Estaba descalza, al igual que mi primo y yo, el corsé hacía que su figura se viese voluptuosa y sus pechos sobresalieran ligeramente. Sostenía una especie de chal negro bordado con la parte interior de sus codos. Su pelo castaño ondeaba hasta su cintura, suelto y bien acomodado, de ojos oscuros y grandes, con labios carnosos y rosados, de tez algo morena, pero no mucho. Al notarme a mí y a Edward en el umbral de la puerta, su expresión se iluminó bajo las velas esparcidas en la mesa, el techo y las paredes.

—¡Oh!, pero miren nada más, si es el conde—dijo el hombre en su usual atuendo de sepulturero, voz profunda y burlesca, con esa sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja tan característica de él.

Edward parecía estar hipnotizado con la mujer.

—Vaya, pero que grata sorpresa. Pasen, pasen, mientras más gente haya mejor—dijo la mujer con voz jovial y suave.

Obedecimos, y nos sentamos en sillas contiguas, dando la espalda a la pared izquierda, la mujer estaba frente a nosotros y el Undertaker a mi derecha, engullendo otra galleta.

—Disculpen que hayamos entrado sin avisar—se disculpó Edward por los dos, viendo a los ojos a la mujer.

—Jijiji, no importa, ya están aquí—Undertaker le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano—. Aunque, si es posible, ¿podrían compartir el motivo que los trajo hasta aquí?

—Pues, ambos divisamos el humo morado, y a ambos nos causó curiosidad saber de dónde provenía.

—Oh, es cierto, supongo que no es cosa de todos los días ver algo así surcando el cielo—comentó la mujer con una risa ante la breve explicación que di—. Ese humo, es producto de un brebaje especial que se ha estado preparando en todo el día—paró un momento—, ah, ¿pero dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Elena, Elena Search.

—Yo soy Edward Middleford, y este de aquí es mi primo, Ciel Phantomhive—nos presentó el rubio.

—Un placer—dije amablemente.

—El placer es mío, ¿desean algo, un vaso de agua, galletas, pan tal vez?

—No, gracias, estamos bien—excusó Edward por ambos.

—Dejando ya de lado las formalidades, Elena, ¿no estabas explicando algo?—recordó el de cabellos plateados.

—¿Mmm? Ah, cierto, pues verán ese brebaje es…

* * *

**Sebastián P.O.V.**

* * *

Empecé a seguir el rastro, curiosamente, casi a la mitad del camino, varias pisadas más se suman a las de mi joven amo, pero decidí sumar esa, a la lista de preguntas que tenía para cuando lo encontrara. Luego de lo que me pareció una hora, llegue a una cabaña que despedía curiosos colores a través de sus ventanas, las pisadas terminaban ahí. Entré sin ningún reparo en que podría estar habitada, y me dirigí a la habitación en la cual escuchaba voces hablando. Allí, sentados, estaban mi joven amo, el hermano mayor de su prometida, y el Undertaker, de pie, estaba una mujer, que hablaba en esos momentos.

—¿Mmm? Ah, cierto, pues verán ese brebaje es…

—Disculpen mi interrupción—dije entrando a la estancia.

Todos volvieron a verme con sorpresa. Pero la sonrisa de la mujer y Undertaker solo se ensanchó.

—Mayordomo—saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Sebastián, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó mi amo, se veía increíblemente calmo, y su voz denotaba más sorpresa que reproche.

—No le encontré en su estudio a la hora de la cena, así que seguí sus huellas—contesté con simpleza.

—Oh, ya veo, ya que estás aquí quédate, a Edward y Undertaker ya los conoces, la dama de ahí, es Elena Search, Elena, él es mi mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis—nos presentó como si fuese algo de todos los días estar en una extraña cabaña en medio del bosque.

—Un gusto—saludó ella con tono amable.

—El gusto es mío.

No hubo tiempo para hablar más.

—¡Sebas-chan!—un par de brazos revestidos con escarlata se cerraron en torno a mi cuello como una boa constrictora.

* * *

**Grell P.O.V.**

* * *

Golpear a una dama por un pequeño desliz. Will podía ser apuesto y todo, pero no tenía el derecho a cometer semejante acto. Me pareció que Ronald se fue en cierto punto de nuestra discusión, pero cuando me dispuse a comprobarlo, ya estaba de allí de pie, quejándose del ruido que hacíamos. Discutimos un rato más. Pero luego seguimos caminando por el suelo, porque William dijo: "No queremos otro percance gracias a tu estupidez". Hasta que divisamos una cabaña con extraños colores. Al entrar me llevé una grata sorpresa. Ahí, de pie, estaba mi querido Sebas-chan. No me contuve y corrí a abrazarle.

—¡Sebas-chan!

Todos en la sala voltearon a verme.

—Grell Sutcliff, compórtate—me regañó Will, alejándome lejos de Sebby. Ronald se colocó delante de nosotros.

—Por favor disculpen la conducta de mis superiores, ha sido un día largo—se disculpó por nosotros.

—Oh, está bien, como me pareció decir antes, mientras más, mejor.

La dueña de esa voz cordial era una mujer, que, incluso yo debía admitir, era hermosa.

—Lamento la interrupción, soy William T. Spears, esta cosa de aquí es Grell Sutcliff, y él, es Ronald Knox.

—Un placer—dijimos Ronald y yo al unísono.

—Soy Elena Search, el placer es mío.

Ahí estaban el mocoso y ese chico rubio, y un hombre con cabellos plateados y vestimenta oscura, quien engullía galletas con forma de hueso.

—Jijiji, ¿no es esto inesperado? Cuatro dioses de la muerte, un demonio, dos humanos, y una bruja, reunidos en un solo lugar—dijo con voz socarrona, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—¿Eh?—pronunció extrañado el rubio.

—Pasen, tomen asiento, Elena estaba contándonos sobre el humo de esa chimenea—invitó el hombre desconocido para mí.

Y todos accedimos. Sebas-chan se inclinó en la pared, detrás del mocoso, Ronald en frente del hombre con sonrisa tétrica. William frente a ese mocoso, y yo frente al rubio.

—Bien como decía, la razón de ese humo es…—empezó la mujer.


	4. Capítulo 3: Conversaciones y recuerdos

**Author Note:**

_**Errores de gramática, aunque sean mínimos, por favor comunicar. En caso de algún error en capítulo igualmente. No tomo más su tiempo. Dejen un review, que el botoncito no los va a morder, es una promesa de meñique. ¡Al fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conversaciones y recuerdos en la cabaña de una bruja.**

**William P.O.V.**

* * *

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Elena comenzó a hablar. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—Como decía, la razón de ese humo es que hoy es una fecha muy especial. Hoy se celebra un descubrimiento muy antiguo, de cuando los humanos aún adoraban al dios sol y la diosa luna, ellos descubrieron el secreto más importante de la magia, y cada año, solían celebrar este hecho con un ritual, que consistía en preparar el brebaje que en estos momentos, sigue hirviendo en el caldero de allá. Una vez bien hervido, lo cual sería antes de la media noche de hoy, ellos repartían un poco entre los personajes más importantes del lugar, como ya mencionó nuestro querido Undertaker—haciendo un ademán hacia el hombre de plateados cabellos, quien, si era posible, sonrió más —soy una bruja, y es mi deber como tal, recordar estas tradiciones antiguas. Si desean, ya que están todos ustedes aquí, podemos seguir con ese ritual esta noche—ofreció amablemente.

—¿Cuál era el secreto?—preguntó Ciel con el rostro sostenido por sus manos, y, aunque no debería decirlo, porque conozco un poco su persona, diría que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño e infantil. Le tenía cierto respeto al chico, a pesar de que le vendió su alma a un demonio.

—Secreto es secreto, eso no lo puedo divulgar así como así—constato con firmeza amable.

—Ya vine hasta aquí, ¿por qué no seguir hasta el mismo final?—accedió el rubio.

Y con eso, todos los demás accedimos. Había algo en el aire que hacía irresistible quedarse ahí. Incluso ese demonio accedió. Y yo, no me quedé atrás. Lo cual fue bastante sorprendente. Para pasar el rato, ya que aún eran las siete, nos pusimos a charlar entre nosotros. El Undertaker y Elena, se reían sin cesar entre frase y frase. El demonio, yo, y el pelirrojo hablábamos sobre las diferencias entre el infierno y el mundo de los dioses de la muerte. Mientras que Ciel, el chico rubio, quien por lo que había escuchado hasta ahora se llama Edward, y Ronald hablaban sobre mujeres.

* * *

**Ciel P.O.V.**

* * *

Todos decidimos celebrar ese ritual. Y la noche pasaba muy amena, entre risas y conversaciones pasajeras. William, Grell y Sebastián se entendían muy bien, incluso creo que vi a William sonreír. Había algo relajante, familiar, cómodo, en ese lugar, y estoy seguro que todos lo notaban, pero no lo decían en voz alta. No me parecía doloroso estar así con Ronald.

—Jeje, sí, tienes razón, la clave para seducir a una mujer es el lenguaje corporal, los cumplidos y la caballerosidad—decía en esos momentos Edward.

—Sí, eso Ciel debería de saberlo bien—decía Ronald con una sonrisa triste.

—Y tú también, Ronald—dije yo a mí vez con otra sonrisa, similar a la suya.

—Espera, ¿qué?—es mi primo, y es mayor que yo, pero podía ser muy inocente a veces, al igual que Elizabeth, ahora, él estaba algo serio—. Ciel, no me digas que has intentado seducir a una dama, y más importante aún, espero que no haya sido mi querida hermanita.

—No, no fue así, él nunca lo haría—dijo Ronald con un tinte triste en sus palabras.

—Ah, bueno, entonces, momento, ¿coqueteaste con alguna otra?

—Es una larga y, complicada historia—dije con la misma tristeza de Ronald, reflejada en mi voz.

—¿Debo saber?

Ambos cruzamos miradas, y él negó, al igual que hice yo.

—Es, complicado, sería mejor que no—dijo Ronald.

—De acuerdo. No presiono más.

Con eso estuvimos un rato en silencio, con las charlas de los demás como fondo. Pero pronto Edward y Ronald empezaron a hablar de nuevo. No puse atención, pues me encontraba sumido en recuerdos tanto tristes, como placenteros y felices.

* * *

** - Flashback - **

**Normal P.O.V. (Narrador Omnisciente).**

* * *

Un Ciel de al menos siete años de edad, vagaba por el bosque, feliz, disfrutando del clima y el cantar de los pájaros, era esa danza de nuevo. Caminó, hasta encontrarse con un arroyo con una elevada cascada, detrás de ese velo de agua, se escondía una cueva, y él se adentró allí. Dentro, había un niño alrededor de su edad, un poco más alto que él, vestía con una camisa de manga larga y botones, color negro, al igual que sus pantaloncillos, largos hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, iba descalzo. Daba la impresión que se fundía con las sombras de la cueva. En la parte superior de su cabeza sus cabellos eran rubios, y en la posterior, eran negros. Sus ojos eran de un color verde amarillento.

Largo rato estuvo de pie, observándole fijamente. Sentía una curiosidad nueva hacia ese chico, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro que lo descubriría. El chico notó la presencia de Ciel por el rabillo de su ojo, y se dio vuelta para encararlo completamente. Vio a un niño un poco más bajo que él, vistiendo una camisa de manga larga y botones, blanca, y unos pantaloncillos a la altura de su rodilla, a juego con sus zapatos café claro, sus medias eran blancas, y estaban pulcramente dobladas. Poseía unos cabellos azulinos, y ojos zafiros tan profundos y hermosos como el mar, nívea piel, labios rosados, y unas largas pestañas. Sin darse cuenta, estaba ya a unos escasos centímetros de él. Podía sentir su respiración.

—Soy, Ciel Phantomhive, ¿y tú, quién eres?—Ronald se quedó embelesado con la voz del chico por unos momentos.

—Ronald, Ronald Knox, un gusto—logró tartamudear.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco una cura.

—¿Una cura para qué?

—Para un problema, ¿y tú que haces aquí?

—Exploraba el bosque, y me perdí un poco—mintió.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual, el agua, fluyendo y goteando, además de sus respiraciones, era todo lo que se escuchaba.

—¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?—preguntó Ronald.

—Claro.

—Sígueme.

El niño de negro comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la cueva. El de blanco se apresuró para no quedarse atrás. Conforme entraban, la luz disminuía, y Ciel se vio obligado a sujetarse del brazo de Ronald para no perderse, y este sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. El camino era oscuro, y apenas se podía ver. Prontamente, la luz comenzó a aparecer de nuevo. Y salieron por una pequeña grieta. Para describir la vista de ese lugar, increíble se quedaría corto. Toda la vista era ocupada por árboles verdes llenos de hojas. La grandeza de ese bosque se podía apreciar muy bien desde su posición.

—¡Woah!—exclamó Ciel, verdaderamente impresionado y sin aliento.

—Genial, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es increíble.

Se quedaron embobados mirando el paisaje por unos minutos. Pero Ronald comenzó a andar de nuevo. El azulino simplemente le siguió en silencio.

Bajaron por una especie de escalinata, y se dirigieron bosque adentro. No sabía si era cosa suya, pero le daba la impresión de que ese bosque no era normal, aun así, no le dio importancia. Llegaron a un pequeño lugar, rodeado por los árboles con unos hilillos perezosos de luz colándose en el centro, y un poco a los lados. Y se sentaron.

—Así que, Ciel, ¿por qué un niño como tú querría explorar este bosque?

—Estaba aburrido, mi familia siempre insiste en que me quede en casa, y quería salir.

—Mmm, ya, entiendo, entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Siete, ¿y tú?

El rubio pelinegro le miró de arriba abajo, y pareció meditar por unos segundos.

—Veintisiete—contestó en un murmullo desconfiado.

Ahora fue el azulino el que le miró de arriba a abajo, y estalló en risa.

—Jajaja, no tienes, jajaja, veintisiete años, jajaja, tu, jajaja, tienes que ser de alrededor de mi edad, jajaja.

Ronald le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí los tengo—decía molesto.

—A ver, pruébamelo—retó el ojos zafiro una vez recuperado, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, haz algo que haría un chico de esa edad, y tal vez me convenzas.

—Algo que haría un chico de esa edad—repitió para sí mismo, el ojiverde se quedó con la mirada perdida por un rato, mientras pensaba, hasta que pareció decidirse.

—Creo que ya lo tengo—dijo con una leve sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Y bien?

Se inclinó, y besó al menor, quien, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos zafiros. Fue solo un roce insistente, hasta que el menor respondió cerrando sus ojos. Abriendo levemente sus labios, profundizaron más el beso, hasta que los labios eran insuficientes, y comenzaron una pequeña batalla con sus lenguas, que se volvía más desesperada a cada minuto. Los dedos del azulino se enredaron en los cabellos del contrario, y las manos de este acariciaban sin pudor su cuerpo. Comenzó a ser insoportable el tener las ropas puestas, así que se desprendieron de ellas. Con una parsimonia salvaje, llegaron a unirse, dolió un poco, pero fue placentero, y sellaron ese hecho con un beso corto. Los árboles, el cielo, las nubes, fueron únicos testigos de ese acto prohibido. Se miraron a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, creo que me convenciste—admitió el ojos zafiro.

A lo que el rubio pelinegro solo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pero, ¿cómo terminaste así?

—Digamos, que jugué con algo que no debía.

—No me vas a decir, ¿cierto?

—Nope.

Se vistieron, dándose miradas lascivas de vez en cuando.

—Creo que debería volver a casa. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

Regresaron por la cueva, y salieron al arroyo. Después de un rato de intentar descubrir cuál era el camino, y de unas cuantas bromas y charlas pasajeras, finalmente llegaron a la mansión del azulino.

—Aquí es. Gracias por la tarde de hoy. La pasé muy bien—dijo algo sonrojado.

—Cuando quieras.

—Entonces, ¿podemos vernos mañana?

—Claro, te espero en el mismo lugar.

—Es una cita—al decir esto, jaló al ojiverde por su camisa, y le dio un casto beso—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Eh, ah, sí, claro—se despidió anonadado el rubio pelinegro.

Y como prometieron, al día siguiente se vieron, y tuvieron otro encuentro íntimo, conociéndose cada vez mejor, tanto física como personalmente, Ciel descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de Ronald, y como, al experimentar con un libro prohibido de los dioses de la muerte terminó de nuevo como un niño, y que para volver a su estado original debía encontrar un río sin fondo para tomar de su agua, mientras que Ronald descubrió el linaje de Ciel, y su condición de salud, entre otras cosas importantes, como el hecho de que estaba comprometido con su prima, y la verdadera razón de porqué estaba en el bosque ese día. Todos los días, volvían al mismo lugar, y solo los árboles, el cielo y el pasto, veían sus actos lujuriosos, su pecado a ojos de la sociedad. Se volvió una necesidad el verse cada día, como si el otro fuese su oxígeno. Cada vez mejor, más experimentado, más adulto, más problemático. Mientras más crecían los sentimientos, peor sería separarse. Y solo empeoró, al decir el primer "Te amo".

Un día, luego de casi un año de verse, al ir a dejar al azulino se dieron un acostumbrado beso de despedida, los brazos del menor cerrados en torno al cuello del mayor, quién lo pegaba más sujetando su cadera. Se estaba volviendo muy apasionado, con gemidos y suspiros suaves saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Ciel?—se escuchó a una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Se separaron rápidamente y volvieron a ver al dueño de esa voz. Encontrándose con Vincent Phantomhive, mirándolos con sorpresa, y enojo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Pa-papá—tartamudeó el azulino, aún con un brazo del ojiverde en su cintura.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues verás… É-él es, Ronald Knox, es un a-amigo.

—¿Amigo? No creo que beses de esa forma a tus amigos, Ciel—la mirada de Vincent, era fulminante y fría.

—Con todo respeto, señor Phantomhive, Ciel y yo somos amantes, es normal para los amantes hacer ese tipo de cosas—mencionó Ronald con una expresión exánime, y voz muy calma, dada la situación, mientras que Ciel, se encogía cada vez más, apegándose al cuerpo del ojiverde.

—¿Amantes? Me temo que no puedo permitir esa conducta en mi hijo.

—Papá, por favor, no me hagas dejar de ver a Ronald—suplicó el de ojos zafiros, con lágrimas amenazando a salir.

—Me temo que lo haré Ciel, esa no es una imagen digna de alguien de la nobleza como nosotros, y menos de un Phantomhive. Estás castigado. No podrás salir sin supervisión, hasta tiempo indefinido—decidió firmemente.

—Lo amo, papá, por favor.

—¿Prefiere más la imagen, a los sentimientos de su hijo, señor?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí lo es, yo soy el amante de Ciel, como dije antes, por tanto, es de mi incumbencia saber lo que suceda con la persona que amo.

—No importa lo que sean, este asunto entre ustedes se terminó, Ciel, vuelve a la casa.

Ahora, el azulino no contuvo sus lágrimas, pero su rostro estaba serio, volvió a ver a Ronald, devolviéndole una mirada destrozada. Se inclinaron, y se dieron un último beso, entre lágrimas, más por parte del menor, que del mayor.

—Te amo, Ciel, siempre lo haré—susurró en sus labios.

—Y yo a ti Ronny, siempre—devolvió el gesto aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es suficiente—dijo Vincent, mientras tomaba a Ciel de su brazo, y se lo llevaba lejos.

Ronald se quedó allí, con el corazón en un puño. Mientras que Ciel, una vez en su habitación, lloró hasta dormirse, estaba destrozado, pues perdió a quien más amaba. Su madre no se enteró, y se vio forzado a sonreír, practicando frente al espejo, creando una máscara para olvidar, y ocultarse. Por su parte, un mes después, el rubio pelinegro de ojos verde amarillento encontró el río sin fondo, y tomo agua de él, volviendo a su forma original, pero nunca se recuperó del todo. Coqueteando con cada mujer que podía, en un intento por olvidar.

Unos cuantos años después, se encontraron de nuevo, Ronald, un shinigami, y Ciel, un niño, un conde, quién vendió su alma a un demonio. Ya no eran los mismos, y a pesar de que Vincent no estaba allí para impedirles estar juntos, les era imposible hacerlo. Sus corazones estaban rotos, y no podían entregarse a la pasión del otro de nuevo.

* * *

** - Fin Flashback - **

**Ciel P.O.V.**

* * *

—¿Verdad Ciel?

—¿Eh?

La voz de mi primo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

—Que fumar es un hábito horrible—repitió el rubio pelinegro.

—Pues, no lo sé, en mi vida he fumado un par de veces, y lo encontré bastante relajante, pero, es cierto que para una persona que no está acostumbrada al humo, este le resulta molesto. No sabría si estar de acuerdo o no con esa afirmación—contestó pensativo el ojos zafiros.

Ambos se asombraron bastante ante lo que dije.

—Espera, ¿has fumado?—preguntó Ronald sin creérselo.

—Pues sí.

—¡Vaya!, y yo viéndote todavía como un niño algo inocente en esos temas—comentó Edward.

—No soy tan inocente—dije suavemente.

—Me estoy dando cuenta—admitió el rubio.

Todo continuó "normal", sin problemas, no me volví a sumergir en recuerdos melancólicos. Todo el mundo reía, charlaba, y disfrutaba ahí. Por fin, la medianoche, hora que habíamos esperado mucho, llegó, con todos ellos ignorantes a los hechos que sucederían. Menos yo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Encuentro Inesperado

**Author Note:**

_**Bueno, ya aquí por fin se encuentran. Como costó. Jajaja. En realidad si me costo escribirlo. Si piensan que voy muy rápido, o tienen información sobre un personaje, por favor comunicármelo ya sea por review o por PM. Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Al condenado fic! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro Inesperado.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

* * *

—Oh, pero miren nada más, ya faltan cuatro minutos para la medianoche.

Una vez dicho esto, Elena se acercó a una alacena que estaba pegada a la pared, sobre el fregadero. De él sacó ocho copas de cristal. Con una de las copas en mano, se acercó al caldero y lo removió con un cucharon metálico que hasta ahora estuvo oculto por el humo, vertió un poco del contenido en la copa. Medio llena, colocó la copa enfrente de Ronald, con el humo regándose del borde, cayendo a la mesa y al suelo. La castaña repitió el proceso con todos, menos con Sebastián, debido a que este estaba de pie, se la dio en la mano, y se dejó la suya propia entre sus finos dedos.

Un reloj de caoba —que podía jurar que antes no estaba ahí— resonó en toda la sala marcando la medianoche.

—Salud—dijo el Undertaker, levantando levemente su copa.

—Por las cosas antiguas—secundó al brindis Elena, con expresión solemne.

—Por las cosas antiguas—respondimos todos mientras enarbolábamos nuestras copas—. ¡Salud!

Y así, después de una larga jornada, de caminar por horas, de muchas interrupciones y sorpresas, tomamos un sorbo al contenido. Describir el sabor es algo muy difícil, como otoño e invierno, pinos, el rocío, uvas, moras, frutas dulces, sabía nostálgico, antiguo, como la vida misma pero tenía un dejo amargo, que contrastaba con los demás, pero no por eso, su sabor se arruinaba.

Antes de que las campanadas dejaran de sonar, todos nosotros nos habíamos terminado el contenido. Me empecé a sentir somnoliento y lo último que recuerdo, fue dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, al igual que la copa en mi mano, escuché el sonido del cristal al romperse. Asumí que eran las copas de los demás, y la mía propia. Los colores brillantes empezaron a ser manchas difusas y el humo parecía consumir todo lo que tocase, incluyendo la luz de las velas.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. (Narrador Omnisciente).**

* * *

Profundamente dentro del bosque, el humo violáceo que durante todo el día había estado saliendo en cantidades exageradas por la chimenea, consumió momentáneamente la cabaña, para luego desaparecer sin dejar vestigios de haber estado alguna vez allí. Las luces de colores se fueron apagando y las voces dentro se acallaron con el sonido del cristal al romperse. La luna de plata brillaba en el cielo estrellado, había sido un día muy calmo en verdad. Nadie nunca refutaría eso, al menos no hasta unos días después, cuando las personas de la cabaña, fueran reportadas desaparecidas. Tanto humanos, como dioses de la muerte, como el demonio y la hermosa bruja morena manchada de negro y púrpura, desaparecieron esa noche.

* * *

**Matt P.O.V.**

* * *

Estaba jugando con mi consola portátil. Todos estábamos en la biblioteca. Near jugaba con dados y cartas, construyendo complicadas y delicadas estructuras. BB, Ryuuzaki y A leían un libro, los dos primeros en esa extraña posición que solían adoptar: con los pies sobre la silla y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Linda dibujaba y hacía una que otra pulsera de vez en cuando. Y Mello, estaba sentado viendo el cielo, mientras que Kira escribía algo en uno de sus cuadernos de carátula negra, a veces me pregunto qué tanto escribe.

Era una tarde apacible, tranquila, como si hubiese algo en el aire ese día que nos mantenía en calma. Mello no le gritaba a Near. Linda no insistía en nada. BB no mencionaba cosas relacionadas con sangre y muerte. Ryuuzaki no comía tantos dulces, como es su costumbre. A no intentaba camuflarse o esconderse de la vista de los demás. Y yo, no jugaba una partida seguida. El patio, al igual que la habitación de la biblioteca y todo lo demás a la vista, se llenaba de luz rojiza y naranja, anunciándonos a todos, la ida del sol a dormir. Ninguno se percató de la hora de comer y nadie nos buscó, así que esa noche, ninguno de los chicos que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca comió nada más que dulce. El cielo mostró sus primeras estrellas, y la luna, llena y blanca, comenzó a elevarse.

De vez en cuando me levantaba para caminar y estirar mis piernas, poniendo pausa al juego que estuviese jugando. En una de esas pausas, me fijé en un reloj colocado en la pared, podría jurar que no estaba ahí antes, pero ahí estaba, marcando las doce menos un minuto. Al dar exactamente las doce, resonó en toda la biblioteca, marcando las ruidosas campanadas, sobresaltando a todos. A través de la ventana, vi una columna de humo violáceo levantándose.

* * *

**Mello P.O.V.**

* * *

Matt se levantó a caminar como por décima vez esa tarde. Usualmente le hubiera dicho algo a la quinta vez que se levantó, pero el ambiente no ameritaba una interrupción así. Ni siquiera le había gritado a esa bola de nieve, no se lo iba a hacer a mi mejor amigo. Estaba absorto mirando el cielo, resultaba relajante para mí, podría pasar horas, días incluso, solo viendo el cielo y comiendo una que otra barra de chocolate. Ya había oscurecido hacía bastante tiempo, pero no me pareció mucho. De pronto, escuché un reloj resonar en toda la sala. Pero me sorprendió más el ver una extraña columna de humo, fuera de la ventana, tapando parcialmente de mi vista el cielo.

—Hey, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó Matt.

—¿Qué es qué?—cuestionaron BB y Ryuuzaki, al mismo tiempo.

Near, Linda, Kira y A solo levantaron sus cabezas con curiosidad, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

—Es humo, parece que hay alguien cubierto por él—comenté.

—¿Humo?—preguntó Near.

BB se levantó de donde estaba, y se acercó a la ventana, a unos pasos detrás de mí.

—Tienes razón, sólo que hay más de una persona allí—dijo con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—¿Deberíamos ir a ver?—preguntó Kira, quien ahora estaba junto a BB, viendo hacia afuera.

—Sí, vamos a ver—respondió Matt.

—De acuerdo—ordenó Ryuuzaki, ya cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Se giró hacia nosotros y dijo—: Vamos.

Y todos le seguimos hasta afuera. Tuvimos que dar casi toda la vuelta al orfanato, y salir por una ventana. Cuando llegamos ahí, el humo se había disipado y la luz proveniente de la biblioteca permitía observar la escena. Siete chicos y una chica estaban tirados e inconscientes en el suelo. Todos vestían ropas similares. Dos de ellos, vestían un abrigo, camisa, pantalones, zapatos y guantes negros, menos el segundo, que usaba guantes blancos. Uno con pelo corto azabache peinado hacia atrás y el otro con un mechón insistente cayendo en su rostro. El tercero, vestía de rojo, con un cabello relativamente largo a juego. El cuarto y el quinto eran rubios y vestían verde oscuro, solo uno tenía la parte posterior de su cabeza con cabellos negros, y usaba abrigo, guantes y zapatos negros. Otro, tenía cabellos grises, que tapaban sus ojos, y era un poco largo, vestía de negro completamente, no usaba guantes, pero si un anillo grisáceo con una piedra verde, tenía unas botas negras, se podían ver un par de cicatrices, en su cara, su cuello y su dedo meñique. La chica usaba un vestido vaporoso, con vuelos, a la altura de las rodillas, ceñido en el pecho, y suelto en la cintura, de color negro con bordados morados, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro, usaba un abrigo negro. El último que vi, vestía de azul oscuro, guantes negros, con dos anillos, uno dorado y otro plateado con una piedra azul, botas azul oscuro con negro, y cabellos no muy largos con destellos azul grisáceo. Su rostro apacible me resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Voy a llamar a Roger—dijo Linda mientras corría de regreso al orfanato.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció Near, dándole alcance.

* * *

**Kira P.O.V.**

* * *

Linda y Near se fueron. Me resultó extraño el hecho de que todos vestían muy parecido, a excepción de los colores.

—Oigan—llamó Ryuuzaki—, ¿no creen que es extraño?

—¿Qué es extraño?—preguntó BB, con la vista fija en el chico de carmín.

—¿Te refieres a que no estaban aquí hace unos momentos?—dijo Mello con sarcasmo.

—Sí—afirmó Ryuuzaki, ignorando el tono del rubio.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí inconscientes?—preguntó A.

—¿Y sin hacer ruido? Porque si alguien los hubiese dejado aquí, debió ser más de una persona—razonó Matt.

—Es un misterio—apunté mientras miraba a los recién llegados—, lo averiguaremos cuando despierten.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los que observamos a esos chicos. Near y Linda volvieron con un somnoliento Roger tras ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el anciano mientras bostezaba.

—Estos chicos están inconscientes—explicó BB.

—¿Quiénes son?—Ahora estaba más despabilado.

—No lo sabemos, un momento no estaban y al otro aparecieron de la nada—dijo A, quedamente.

—¿Aparecieron de la nada dices?

—Sí, señor—respondimos todos al unísono.

—Bueno. Entonces, llévenlos a la enfermería—decidió el hombre canoso mientras se volvía al orfanato—. Me iré a la cama de nuevo, ya veremos qué hacer mañana.

—Está bien—dijo Linda con una leve sonrisa.

El hombre mayor se fue, dejando a ocho niños con la tarea de llevar a otros ocho niños inconscientes hasta la enfermería.

—Bueno—comenzó Matt mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra. Miró al grupo y cuestionó—: ¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto?

—Pues, todos podrían llevar a uno de ellos en brazos, lo ideal sería alguien grande con alguien grande, así los más débiles, como yo, tenemos más fácil el llevar a uno que sea relativamente pequeño—propuso Linda.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Así que Near tomó al chico de azul, Linda tomó a la chica de negro, BB tomó al chico de escarlata. Ryuuzaki a uno de negro con guantes blancos, Matt al de cabellos rubios y negros. Mello al de cabellos grises, A tomó al de verde, y yo, al otro chico de negro. Con todos nosotros cargando a uno de ellos llegamos a la enfermería, con dificultad, pero llegamos.

—Ahora, ¿quién va a abrir la puerta?—preguntó Near.

—Umm, ¿lo decidimos con piedra papel o tijeras?—ofreció Ryuuzaki, recibiendo todas nuestras miradas de enojo.

—¿Cómo haremos eso si todos tenemos las manos ocupadas?—cuestionó A.

—A ver, Mello, tú juega conmigo, a la cuenta de tres, decimos si es piedra, papel o tijera—dijo Ryuuzaki.

—Bueno—accedió el rubio, después de meditarlo un segundo.

—Uno, dos y tres—contó BB.

—Piedra—dijo Ryuuzaki.

—Papel—contraatacó Mello.

Pude escuchar como el hombre de cabello negro gruñó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Parece que Ryuuzaki perdió, así que Mello esta absuelto de abrir la puerta—comenté— ¿Qué te parece si sigo yo contra ti, Ryuuzaki?

—De acuerdo.

—Uno, dos y tres—Esta vez fue Linda la que contó.

—Tijeras—dije.

—Piedra—dijo Ryuuzaki.

—Whoah, ganaste con el mismo con el que perdiste—comentó Matt—, mi turno. Uno, dos y tres: ¡piedra!

—Papel.

—Kira gana, sigo yo—dijo el albino, mientras equilibraba como podía el cuerpo en sus brazos.

—Uno, dos y tres—contó A.

—Tijeras.

—¡Papel!—exclamó Matt—. Están de broma, ¿no? ¿Perdí dos veces seguidas?

—Esto no es muy productivo—se quejó BB—, gracioso sí, pero no productivo.

Todos suspiramos y nos miramos. Esperando que alguien se decidiera a abrir la condenada puerta. Me dolían mis brazos, ¿cuánto pesaba este tipo?

—Bueno ya va—dijo Linda mientras dejaba a la chica de lacado negro delicadamente en el suelo—. Yo abro.

Todos entramos, dejamos a cuatro en una fila de camillas, y a los otros cuatro en las camillas frente a ésas.

—Mejor nos vamos a dormir ahora, la falta de sueño no es muy productiva tampoco—comentó Near.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la bola de algodón—coincidió Mello. Creo que pude escuchar un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¡Mello! Trátale con más respeto—regañó Linda.

—No es que me importe realmente, Linda—comentó desinteresadamente el albino.

—¿Ves? A él no le importa—dijo mientras señalaba a Near con la mano.

Linda sólo suspiró, esos dos no tenían remedio. Aunque en realidad ninguno de nosotros tenía remedio en nuestras propias áreas de hábitos personales, yo, por ejemplo, seguía con la manía de escribir cómo matar a la gente. Al igual que BB y Ryuuzaki tenían algo con los dulces, BB más específicamente con la jalea de fresa. Matt tenía sus videojuegos, Mello su chocolate y Linda sus dibujos. Near sus rompecabezas y juguetes. Y A, pues A… A es A y ya, tiene manía por esconderse de la gente y… No sé qué más. Dejémoslo así.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos después de recoger nuestras cosas de la biblioteca y de dejar la luz apagada, al igual que nos devolvimos a cerrar la puerta principal. Como entramos por ahí para dejar a los chicos en la enfermería, lo correcto era dejarla perfectamente cerrada.

* * *

**Elena P.O.V.**

* * *

Desperté con los rayos del sol dándome de lleno en mi rostro. Supe de inmediato que no estaba en casa, ni en ningún lugar familiar. Me encontraba recostada en una cama de metal, con sábanas y fundas blancas como la nieve, ubicada junto a una ventana con persianas del mismo color, de hecho, todo ahí era blanco. A mi lado, había tres camillas más y enfrente de las nuestras, había cuatro más. Esas otras, estaban ocupadas por los chicos que habían llegado a mi cabaña, pero vestían extraño y eran niños, bueno, menos el conde Phantomhive, él estaba igual. Me palpé y noté que yo también lo era. Aunque mi vestido era una versión más pequeña del que usaba y tenía una especie de abrigo encima, todo estaba igual; mi pelo, mi género, el cual estoy segura que es femenino pero llevaba zapatos, eran negros y lisos, no llevaba calcetines puestos. La habitación era completamente blanca, olía como a esterilizante y era algo fría. Tenía uno que otro mueble metálico y estanterías con frasquitos de color naranja, o blanco.

Undertaker, bueno: Jack, que estaba a mi lado empezó a despertarse.

—¿Mmm? ¿Dónde estoy?—cuestionó en voz alta.

—En algún lugar—contesté.

—Oh, Elena, ¿por qué estamos en un cuarto tan blanco?

—No tengo ni idea, Jack.

—Undertaker—corrigió y preguntó—: ¿Alguna teoría?

—Bueno, podría ser que en algún universo paralelo al nuestro, la fecha coincidiera, haciéndonos venir hasta aquí por error. Pasó una vez durante el solsticio de verano, hace unos años. Unas aprendices de bruja y unos demonios caminaban por ahí y terminaron en otro universo, más atrasado. Les tomó treinta años para que la fecha volviera a coincidir con ese y nuestro universo para volver.

—No, Elena—y río, con esa risa característica de él. Me hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña, o como si él fuese un loco de verdad, me miró y agregó riéndose—: Aparte de eso, lo que quise decir fue: ¿por qué este cuarto es tan blanco?

Síp. Un loco total.

—Oh, eso, no sé.

Nos miramos por un rato, en el cual los demás comenzaron a despertarse paulatinamente. El chico de color granate se estiró como si fuese un gato, rodando por la cama y cayéndose de esta.

—¡Auch!—se quejó al tocar el suelo.

—Buenos días—saludó Undertaker.

El joven Ciel bostezaba y estiraba la espalda.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó el chico rubio, Edward, si mi memoria no me falla.

—No lo sabemos—contesté.

—¿Alguna idea, señorita Search, de dónde podría ser?—preguntó amablemente el demonio, Sebastián Michaelis.

—Un universo paralelo, posiblemente, la fecha y lugar, coincidieron con una ruptura del tiempo, el beber el brebaje fue probablemente el catalizador que nos trajo aquí, magia del tiempo o del espacio, podría ser un mundo muy diferente, uno antiguo, lo cual dudo, o uno avanzado. —expliqué calmadamente—. No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta.

—¿Universo para…qué?—cuestionó Ronald.

—Paralelo—dijo Ciel.

—Oh, ya veo—susurró el rubio pelinegro, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Espera, déjame entender, ¿estás diciendo que estamos en otro universo?—preguntó Grell, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Sí.

—Pero… —comenzó Edward, vacilante—…podemos volver, ¿cierto?

—Es posible. Sería como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido, sin importar cuanto tiempo estemos aquí, tendríamos el mismo aspecto que teníamos cuando nos fuimos—mencioné mientras me retorcía un mechón de cabello ausentemente.

—Ahora mismo, lo principal que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde estamos—dijo William acomodándose sus lentes.

—Oigan—llamó Ciel mientras miraba con calma la habitación, inspeccionándola—, esto parece un hospital, o tal vez, un manicomio. Aunque es más probable que sea la primera opción, en un manicomio las camas tendrían correas

—No, una enfermería quizás—se aventuró a decir Undertaker.

—Entonces, averiguamos dónde estamos y cómo volver—recapituló.

Sebastián asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con lo que Ciel decía.

—Sí—afirmé.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre mayor vistiendo un traje de color beige, muy monótono, cabe decir.

—Oh, veo que están despiertos—saludó cortésmente.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos dónde estamos?—se aventuró a preguntar Edward.

—Están en Wammy´s House, es un orfanato—contestó suavemente, parecía amable—. Mi nombre es Roger Ruvie, soy el director de este lugar. Si no les molesta, ¿podrían decirme, cómo quedaron inconscientes en el patio?

—Me temo que no lo sabemos, señor Ruvie—contestó William.

—¿No saben?, bueno supongo que está bien. ¿Recuerdan al menos sus nombres, dirección de sus casas, si tienen padres, o un encargado que los estén buscando?—cuestionó el anciano.

—Nuestros nombres, sí, los recordamos, pero me temo que nadie nos está buscando, y no tenemos casa tampoco—contesté amablemente.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no me dicen sus nombres y se quedan aquí?

—Me parece una buena idea, yo soy Jack Blackwood pero todos me llaman Undertaker—accedió Undertaker por nosotros.

—Jack Blackwood—repitió mientras escribía el nombre en una hoja de papel que sacó de un escritorio de la habitación.

—Ciel Phantomhive.

—Sebastián Michaelis.

—William T. Spears.

—Grell Sutcliff.

—Edward Middleford.

—Ronald Knox.

—Elena Search.

—Bien, esto parecerá raro para ustedes pero aquí los niños no usan sus verdaderos nombres sino un apodo escogido por ellos mismos — explicó Roger, mientras terminaba de escribir todos los nombres.

—¿Un apodo?—cuestionó Edward.

—Sí, lo recomendable sería que lo escojan ahora—recomendó el canoso hombre.

—Entonces, yo sería Case—dijo Ciel después de pensarlo un rato.

—Yo seré Lena—dije—, es sencillo para mí recordar ese nombre.

—Dennis—mencionó Jack.

—Crimson—escogió Grell.

—Dämon—comentó Sebastián.

—Tod—dijo William.

—Präze—decidió Ronald.

—Mmm, entonces Eric—dijo, por último, Edward.

—Muy bien, entonces: Case, Lena, Dennis, Crimson, Dämon, Tod, Präze, y Eric—recapituló Roger—. Por hoy pueden quedarse aquí, mañana alguien les mostrara las instalaciones y a explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Enviaré a unos chicos para que les traigan las comidas, empezando por el desayuno. ¿Les parece?

—Sí, está bien—dije yo.

—De acuerdo, voy a atender unos asuntos importantes, si me disculpan—se excusó y se marchó, llevándose la hoja donde escribió nuestros nombres.

Al irse el hombre mayor, hubo un silencio de unos minutos en lo que dejábamos que se alejara lo suficiente para poder hablar con seguridad.

—Así que estamos en un orfanato ahora, ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos de que nos adopten y nos separen del resto?—preguntó Edward.

—Es una posibilidad pero con suerte, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo—dije.

—Entonces, ¿alguien recuerda el apodo de los demás?—cuestionó Ciel.

—No—negó Grell.

—No realmente—secundó Ronald.

—Tenemos problemas que resolver rápido—suspiró Sebastián.

* * *

**_(N de la A: Crimson: carmesí en inglés. Dämon: Demonio en alemán. Tod: Muerte en alemán. Präze: Derivado de la palabra alemana precisión: Präzision. Dennis: Forma francesa de Dionisio; de origen griego, consagrado a Dyonisius, dios del vino. Eric: El que reina por siempre. Príncipe honorable. Variante de Erik. Lena: La magnífica, la que vive sola en el torreón. Forma reducida de Magdalena. Case: Variante de Casey, observador, alerta, vencedor)._**


	6. Capítulo 5: Conociéndonos

**Author Note:**

_**¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo, las actualizaciones serán, si puedo, cada miércoles, o al menos una vez a la semana, todavía estoy con exámenes y se me dificulta escribir, además de que no logro que las palabras tengan algún sentido, y, que no confío en lo que sé que escribí, por eso conseguí una beta-reader, y depende de cuando ella me entregue el capítulo corregido. Bueno, suficiente de palabrería inútil, ¡al condenado fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conociéndonos.**  
**BB P.O.V.**

* * *

Desperté, como todos los días, en el mismo cuarto, a la misma hora y seguí la misma rutina de siempre. Esto se empezaba a volver realmente tedioso. Levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar… Ver los mismos objetos en perfecto orden.  
Necesito un cambio, algo inesperado, algo distinto que me saque de mi aburrida rutina. Hablando de inesperado, debería ir a ver si esos chicos ya despertaron.  
Me bañé, me vestí, y salí en dirección a la enfermería. Curiosamente —bueno, no tan curiosamente— me topé con A, Ryuuzaki, Mello, Matt, Linda, Kira y Near.  
—Oh, hola BB—saludó Ryuuzaki.  
—BB—dijo Mello desinteresadamente.  
—¡Hey!—saludé y pregunté—: ¿Ustedes también van a ver a esos chicos?  
—Sí, no quiero dejarlo como una incógnita —contestó A.  
—Yo tampoco—secundó a ese comentario Near.  
Seguí caminando en silencio junto a ellos por el pasillo. Hasta que divisamos a Roger caminando en dirección contraria a nosotros.  
—¡Oh!, justo a quiénes quería ver—exclamó mientras se acercaba a nosotros—. Los chicos que encontraron ya despertaron, y van a quedarse por aquí. Así que, como ustedes los encontraron, me pareció buena idea que se hagan cargo de ellos, al menos hasta que se acostumbren al ambiente.  
—¿Es obligatorio?—se quejó Mello.  
—Eso me temo, pasen a la cafetería para llevarles el desayuno, por el día de hoy se van a estar quedando en la enfermería—contestó Roger con voz neutra—. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.  
El hombre mayor se alejó de nosotros a paso ligero.  
—Y todo por nuestra curiosidad—refunfuño Matt.  
—Sí, tu curiosidad y la de Kira—recalqué yo.  
—¡Hey! Ryuuzaki fue el primero en salir—se defendió Kira.  
—En realidad, todos quisimos salir a ver—señaló Near.  
—Near tiene razón—secundó A.  
¿Qué? ¿Acaso esos dos se ayudan mutuamente ahora? Al menos supongo que tiene sentido, ambos son muy reservados y taciturnos.  
—Bueno, suficiente de discutir—cortó Linda y agregó—: Vamos de una vez a la cafetería para llevarles la comida.  
Todos sabíamos que era prácticamente imposible discutir con ella si algo se le metía en la cabeza. Aunque la seguimos como perritos falderos, prácticamente nos arrastró a seguir su propio ritmo. Después de conseguir la comida para ellos y para nosotros, puesto que ninguno había comido nada todavía, llegamos por fin a la enfermería. Donde de nuevo tuvimos una discusión sobre quién abría la puerta.  
—Que lo haga el genio de Ryuuzaki—propuse.  
— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, BB?—se defendió algo ofendido.  
—Porque yo soy el más espeluznante de los ocho, mi pobre e ingenuo Ryuuzaki—expliqué con parsimonia, como si hablase con un niño pequeño, para luego mencionar con una sonrisa verdaderamente escalofriante lo siguiente—: Si entro así como así, no me voy a contener y los voy a "matar" del susto.  
—Bueno, ¿entonces quién lo va a hacer?—cuestionó Mello.  
No tuvimos que decidir, el chico de azul abrió la puerta y junto con ambos chicos de verde, se escondió tras esta infantilmente con los ojos abiertos, los chicos vestidos de negro se estaban golpeando el uno al otro con fiereza. El chico de carmín sólo los miraba con una expresión en blanco, sentado sobre una camilla con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando una almohada. Mientras que la chica y el chico de cabellos grises charlaban y reían como si eso fuese una fiesta de té.  
¿Cómo llegaron a eso?

* * *

**Ciel P.O.V.**

* * *

—Tenemos problemas que resolver rápido—suspiró Sebastián.  
—Ahora que lo noto, Ciel, tus ojos son azules y no tienes el parche—señaló Edward.  
—¡Hey! Tienes razón—concordó el Undertaker riendo con esa risa suya que me pone los pelos de punta, quién al parecer, se llama Jack Blackwood. Siempre pensé que tendría un nombre más peculiar.  
—Esperen, ¡¿qué?!—pregunté casi gritando, me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia una pared que tenía un espejo colgando, estaba a la par de la camilla de Ronald.  
No lo podía creer, el símbolo del contrato ya no estaba en mi ojo derecho.  
—¿Eso significa que el contrato ya no es válido?—pregunté con hilo de voz.  
Ahora si estaba asustado, sin el contrato, sin Sebastián, no podía arreglármelas solo para hacer que las cosas fueran sobre ruedas en la mansión. Tampoco podría seguir con mi trabajo ni mantener el orden en el submundo de Inglaterra, no tendría mi as en la manga y tendría que usar **_eso_**, si pasaba semejante pesadilla. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Aún no quiero tener que usar **_eso_**, no es tiempo, no en ese mundo. MÍ mundo.  
—No, el símbolo del contrato sólo se ocultó, todavía es válido. Rero mientras estemos aquí, no aparecerá así como así, a no ser que digas una orden, luego volverá a ocultarse—explicó Elena con calma, como si fuese una cosa de todos los días.  
—Oh, ya veo—suspiré aliviado.  
—Ahora que hablamos de ese tema, ¿nuestras naturalezas siguen siendo las mismas a pesar de nuestro cambio físico?—cuestionó William.  
—Sí, efectivamente así es—dijo Elena.  
—Entonces, sería como cuando Ronald jugó con ese libro prohibido de los shinigamis, su cuerpo se convirtió en el de un niño de ocho años pero seguía siendo un dios de la muerte—mencioné ausentemente.  
William, Grell, Sebastián y Jack volvieron a verme extrañados. Edward parecía no seguir el hilo de la conversación.  
—¿Cómo sabes de ese incidente?—preguntó Grell con desconfianza.  
—Porque nos conocimos mientras yo buscaba la cura a ese problema—respondió sencillamente Ronald, también ausente.  
—Ok, creo que me he estado perdiendo de un par de cosas aquí—dijo Edward un poco molesto.  
—Cierto, eres un humano común y corriente. Mmm, tal vez es hora de explicarte como son las cosas, dada la situación—sopesó Sebastián dubitativo.  
—Pues yo te lo resumo, William, Ronald, Jack, alias Undertaker, y yo, somos dioses de la muerte o shinigamis, si así lo prefieres. Recolectamos las almas de los humanos y Sebas-chan aquí presente es un demonio, quien tiene un contrato con Ciel, él vendió su alma por venganza en un momento de desesperación realmente inhumana a Sebas-chan, y como todos sabemos, la señorita Search es una bruja—resumió rápida y concisamente Grell.  
Edward se quedó mudo por unos momentos. Y palideció un poco.  
—Es broma… —empezó vacilante, con voz apenas audible—… ¿cierto?  
—No, me temo que lo que dijo es cierto—aseguré.  
—Entonces, vendiste tu alma—repitió el rubio titubeante.  
—Sí. Créeme si hubieses estado en la misma situación hubieses hecho lo mismo—afirmé fríamente en un susurro.  
—Bueno, ya aclaramos eso. Ahora, ¿les molesta explicar cómo es que el conde y el shinigami se conocieron hace más tiempo del que usualmente dicen que lo hicieron?—preguntó Jack con impaciencia pero con una sonrisa que competía con la del gato de Cheshire. Apariencias ante todo supongo.  
—Nosotros nunca hemos dicho un tiempo aproximado de cuánto llevamos de conocernos—defendió el rubio pelinegro.  
—Y no es asunto suyo—recalqué.  
—En realidad, creo que a todos nos gustaría saberlo—dijo William.  
—Cierto, así que si no les molesta por favor explíquenlo—concordó Sebastián.  
—Ah, si insisten tanto, no quiero discutir—suspiró Ronald, lanzándome una mirada.  
Como yo seguía parado cerca de su cama, con un movimiento rápido de su brazo me colocó suavemente en su regazo y me besó, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Me tenía sujeto por la cintura y me acariciaba un poco mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente por unos momentos pero luego me relajé, era Ronald, mi Ronny. No era algo nuevo para mí que me besara, así que cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras colocaba mis brazos en un lugar en el que no habían estado hacía años: en su cuello. Acaricié sus cabellos suavemente y correspondí gustoso. Pero después de un rato, como solía pasar en tiempos de antaño, solo nuestros labios no eran suficientes y nuestras lenguas tomaron protagonismo. Estuvimos sumidos en nuestro mundo por un largo rato.  
Hasta que alguien carraspeó.  
—Creo que eso genera más preguntas que respuestas—dijo Elena amablemente.  
Con un pequeño quejido nos separamos y vimos los ojos del contario aun con nuestras frentes juntas. Nos separamos y reímos un poco, como hacía años no lo hacía: con verdadera felicidad. Vimos que todos tenían cara estupefacta, y la mandíbula ligeramente cayéndose al suelo. Menos Elena, que sólo vestía una ligera sorpresa en su rostro.  
—Bueno, nos conocimos en una cueva tras un arroyo, me había perdido y lo encontré viendo el agua. Hablamos un poco y decidimos ir a dar un paseo—comencé yo risueñamente.  
—Durante el paseo, tomamos un receso y yo le mencioné mi edad pero no me creyó, así que se lo demostré—terminó él, igual de risueño que yo.  
—¡Oh! ¡Y vaya forma de hacerlo!—dije pícaro.  
—Espera, estoy perdido de nuevo—dijo Edward molesto, pero ahora con más sorpresa que enojo tiñendo su tono de voz.  
—Lo que están diciendo es que tuvieron sexo, niño—le contestó sin vergüenza el shinigami pelirrojo.  
—Hasta que mi predecesor nos descubrió y nos prohibió vernos—recordé con tristeza.  
—Entonces, ¿ustedes realmente eran amantes hace mucho tiempo?—preguntó Jack, con lágrimas amenazando a caer de sus ojos, mientras contenía las ganas de reír a mandíbula suelta.  
Elena también sonreía, pero más amable y suave.  
—Sí, ¿acaso tienen un problema con eso?—preguntó Ronald fríamente.  
—Nope, al menos yo no, sólo me sorprende—comentó Grell.  
—Joven amo, me temo que no voy a permitir conductas como esa durante nuestra estancia aquí, especialmente con alguien como él—decidió firmemente Sebastián.  
—¿Alguien como él?—preguntó Ronny, un poco ofendido.  
—Un dios de la muerte no es buena compañía—declaró sencillamente.  
—¿Y un demonio si lo es?—preguntó William, tomándose el comentario como una ofensa personal. Y en cierto modo, lo era.  
—Solo digo que es mejor evitar problemas y/o malentendidos durante nuestra estancia aquí—mencionó Sebastián tan calmo como siempre.  
Fue entonces que esos dos comenzaron a discutir de verdad, insultándose mutuamente en lenguas desconocidas para cualquiera que no las supiera hablar, nunca vi a Sebastián ni a William perder los estribos de esa manera. Pronto dejaron de discutir y pasaron a los golpes, no era normal para ninguno de los dos el pelear así, sin comentarios inteligentes llenos de escepticismo y burla, ni la elegancia que siempre demostraban. Edward estaba asustándose, así que en un momento dado, debido a que estaba muy cerca de la pelea, corrió en dirección a donde estábamos Ronald y yo. Honestamente, me daba un poco de miedo a mí también. Así que me levanté del regazo de Ronald, lo tomé de la mano y salí afuera, con Ronny y Edward detrás de mí. Me escondí detrás de la puerta como un niño pequeño y los otros me imitaron.

* * *

**Mello P.O.V.**

* * *

El chico que me había parecido familiar se escondió detrás de la puerta infantilmente y —debo decir— me pareció realmente adorable. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pienso?! Ni siquiera lo conozco y es un chico, ¡por todos los cielos! Aunque bien podría ser una chica, su rostro se ve engañoso pero, aunque tenía uno que otro buen argumento para decir que era mujer, las posibilidades de que fuera un chico eran más altas debido a la complexión de su cuerpo.  
Los chicos de negro se estaban agarrando a golpes, pero sólo los de verde y el azul parecían asustados por esto. Los demás incluso reían mientras ignoraban el hecho de que había una pelea frente de sus ojos.  
—Ejem, Tod, Dämon, parece que tenemos compañía—llamó el rojo notando nuestra presencia—. Continúen su pelea luego.  
Los de negro, al igual que la chica, el de cabellos grises y los que se escondían infantilmente, volvieron a vernos con sorpresa.  
—Umm, buenos días—saludó Linda tímidamente.  
—Buenos días, lamento que vieran eso, soy Dämon—saludó el que usaba guantes blancos con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su nariz sangraba y tenía varios hematomas en su rostro.  
—Mis disculpas por eso—se excusó amablemente el otro mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes, que habían terminado en el suelo debido a los golpes—. Soy Tod.  
—Yo soy Case, buenos días—saludó amablemente el de azul.  
—Präze—dijo el de cabellos rubios y negros inclinando su cabeza.  
—Eric, un placer—saludó el rubio.  
—Crimson, buenos días—saludó el de color granate.  
—¡Hola, yo soy Lena!—exclamó alegremente la chica de negro.  
—¡Muy buenos días, soy Dennis!—saludó enérgico y con una sonrisa escalofriante el de cabellos grises.  
—Hola, yo soy Ryuuzaki—se introdujo el desgarbado muchacho de cabello negro.  
—Mello.  
—Near.  
Ambos fuimos taciturnos al saludar.  
—Muy buen día, soy BB—saludó con una expresión macabra, pero no pareció afectarles en lo más mínimo.  
—Linda.  
—Kira, buenos días.  
—Yo soy A—se presentó tímidamente.  
—Matt, ¿cómo les va?—finalizó alegremente el gamer.  
—Vinimos a traerles el desayuno—explicó Near.  
—Pasen, por favor—invitó la chica, Lena.  
Y así lo hicimos, pasamos, al igual que Case, Eric y Präze. Tod y Dämon volvieron a verse con odio por unos momentos para luego volver a sus camillas, así como lo hicieron los otros. Nosotros les tendimos las bandejas, retirando los platillos que eran nuestros y nos sentamos en unas sillas junto a las camillas. Yo junto a Case, A junto a Eric, Kira al lado de Dämon. Near con Tod. Linda próxima a Lena, Ryuuzaki junto a Dennis, BB peligrosamente cerca de Crimson y Matt junto a Präze.  
—Así que, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?—preguntó Ryuuzaki sin poder contener su curiosidad más tiempo.  
—Sí, Lena, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?—dijo Crimson, con una sonrisa socarrona.  
—Eso no lo sé, Crimson. No lo recuerdo—contestó ausentemente.  
Aunque me pareció que lo dijo así porque sí sabía, simplemente no lo iba a decir frente a nosotros, probablemente por ser extraños.  
—Ninguno recuerda cómo fue que llegamos aquí—informó Dämon.  
—Lo último que recuerdo, era tomarme un vaso de refresco—comentó Case, vagamente.  
—Yo también—secundó Eric.  
Eso sonó a media verdad, o media mentira, depende de quién lo determine.  
—Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?—preguntó Near.  
—Indefinidamente—contestó Tod.  
—Tal vez mucho, tal vez poco, depende—dijo Präze ambiguamente.  
—¿Depende de qué?—preguntó Linda dando un mordisco a un sándwich que había tomado.  
—De lo que Lena descubra—contestó Eric.  
—¿Por qué depende de ella?—cuestionó A.  
—Digamos que ella es la que manda por el momento—dijo Dennis.  
—Mmm, cambiando de tema, los nombres que nos dieron no son los reales, ¿o sí?—se cercioró Kira, no es costumbre dar tu nombre real aquí.  
—Roger nos recomendó que usáramos apodos—contestó Dämon amablemente.  
No me gustaba mucho ese chico, se veía a kilómetros de distancia que solo sonreía por hábito.  
—Oh, es una pena, hubiese sido interesante saber sus nombres verdaderos—comentó Ryuuzaki—. No es de todos los días que ocho chicos salen de la nada junto con un humo de color violeta.  
Esto llamó un poco la atención de los otros.  
—¿Humo violeta, dices?—preguntó William.  
—Síp, ustedes llegaron a medianoche como por arte de magia junto con un humo de color purpúreo —respondió BB en ese tono que siempre lograba sacarme de mis casillas—. O al menos eso pareció.  
—Ah, así que era eso—murmuró Lena.  
—Creo que es suficiente de nosotros por el momento, ¿por qué no nos dicen algo de ustedes o de la Wammy´s House?—cambió de tema Präze.  
—A ver, básicamente, la Wammy´s House es un orfanato para chicos superdotados, los cuales se disputan el puesto para ser el mejor detective del mundo—resumió A.  
—¿Superdotados? ¿Oíste Crimson?, ya te dijeron que no te puedes quedar—se burló Dämon.  
Lo que hizo que el aludido le tirase una almohada, con muy buena puntería debo decir pero el otro la esquivó fácilmente.  
—No digas cosas tan insultantes Se… Digo, Dämon—reclamó el chico, confundiéndose por un momento. Cosa que hizo que Tod le mirara con reproche.  
—Dämon, ese comentario no era necesario. De seguro Crimson tiene las neuronas necesarias para deducir eso por sí solito, y si no, pues es más tonto de que pensé—reprochó Case con burla.  
—¿En serio? Case, ¿tú también mocoso?—preguntó ofendido.  
—¿Qué? Sólo dije lo que pienso—defendió en un tono de voz inocente e infantil.  
—Y tiene cierta parte de razón, no has demostrado ser muy listo que digamos—concordó Präze.  
—¡Ah! Ya verán cuando les demuestre lo contrario—amenazó enojado.  
—Esperaremos sentados—le aseguró Eric.  
Todos nos reímos ante ese comentario, menos Near y Tod, quiénes se mantuvieron inmutables.  
—Parece que ustedes son muy cercanos, ¿se conocían antes de llegar?—pregunté.  
—Algo así—dijo vagamente Eric.  
—Me parece que ustedes tienen muchos secretos—comentó Linda pasajeramente.  
—Podría decirse pero todos tenemos secretos, ya sean grandes o pequeños—dijo Dennis.  
—¡Wow! Eso es lo más serio que te he escuchado decir en todo el tiempo que te conozco, Dennis—dijo Case fingiendo asombro, o tal vez no lo fingió, era difícil decir.  
—Tengo mis momentos—presumió Dennis, volviendo a formar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de antes.  
Creo que Crimson y Dennis, compiten con BB en ser escalofriantes.  
—Dime Lena, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?—preguntó Linda animadamente.  
—Mmm, ¿verde?—dijo vacilante.  
—Eso sonó más como una pregunta que una respuesta—mencionó Matt, quién hasta ahora había estado comiendo muy ausentemente un plato de cereal.  
—En realidad no soy buena escogiendo algo así—contestó con sencillez.  
—¿No eres buena escogiendo un color que te guste más?—preguntó A.  
—Dudo que ninguno de nosotros sea bueno en temas que suenan normales, digamos por el momento que somos gente poco convencional—comentó Tod.  
—¿Poco convencional? ¿Que son ustedes, asesinos en serie o algo por el estilo?—preguntó Matt burlescamente.  
—Tal vez—dijo Eric, igual de ambiguamente que antes, estos chicos no iban a revelar mucho.  
Matt, BB, Ryuuzaki y Kira rieron con eso. Pero los demás nos mostramos serios. Seguimos con la comida, con unas cuantas preguntas más, charla pasajera y uno que otro chiste. Fue una mañana amena.

* * *

**Elena (Lena) P.O.V.**

* * *

Pasar el rato con esos chicos no era tan malo, eran divertidos, a su manera. Igual que nosotros.  
Comimos bien y lo disfrutamos, era un ambiente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Puesto que siempre me la paso sola. Tal vez venir aquí no va a ser una experiencia del todo mala. Habían pasado unas horas, debían ser como las dos de la tarde.  
—Entonces BB salió de la nada con una máscara de hockey y un cuchillo en una mano y asustó a más no poder al pobre Matt—terminaba de contar Ryuuzaki, a lo que Matt sólo se puso rojo como el cabello de Crimson y el del propio gamer.  
—Fue algo muy aterrador para mí en el momento—se defendía mientras nosotros reíamos, a excepción de Near y Tod, quienes charlaban entre ellos, Gaia sabe de qué. Mejor los llamo por sus apodos, no me parece correcto decir sus nombres, aunque sea solo en mi mente.  
—Oh, por favor, casi te mueres y sé que dormiste con la luz encendida por un mes, cachorro—se burlaba Mello.  
—No lo hice—decía indignado.  
— Sí, sí lo hiciste—secundó BB.  
—Que no lo hice—Matt, aún con indignación en sus facciones.  
—Sí lo hiciste—terció A.  
—¿Van a seguir molestándome así?—se quejó infantilmente.  
—Solo te dicen un hecho, Matt—comentó Ryuuzaki.  
—¿Saben qué? Al diablo, digan lo que quieran—se rindió.  
Y todos nos destornillamos de risa, bueno, no técnicamente, solo Dennis sí se estaba destornillando. Pobre, lo van a volver más loco de lo que está. Mientras reíamos Roger entró a la estancia.  
—Veo que se llevan bien, eso es bueno—comentó al entrar—. Verán, hay un pequeño detalle que deben saber.  
—¿Qué detalle?—preguntó Kira con desconfianza.  
—Tendrán que compartir habitación con estos chicos por un tiempo indefinido, uno que otro problema surgió con ese tema—explicó calmadamente.  
—Está bien—accedió Near indiferente como siempre.  
—Perfecto, entonces; Case, tú estarás con Mello, Präze con Matt. Crimson con BB, Eric con A. Lena con Linda, Dämon con Kira, Dennis con Ryuuzaki y Tod con Near—decidió el hombre.  
—De acuerdo—comenté.  
—Bien, en la noche pueden ir allí, debido a que todavía no tienen ropa. Lo recomendable sería que compartan y les daré un tiempo de una semana para que se ambienten, antes de que vayan a clases—declaró con determinación.  
—Bien—dijo Linda.  
Ahora sí, toda esta situación se tornaría más interesante.


	7. Capítulo 6: Mañana en Wammy's Parte I

**Author's Note:**

_**¡Hola de nuevo! La tardanza fue por mi beta-reader. Por favor R&R. ¡Al jodido fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Mañana en Wammy's. Parte I.**

**Ciel (Case) P.O.V.**

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, Mello, Matt, BB y los otros nos llevaron a sus respectivos cuartos, como había ordenado Roger. El de Mello era algo gótico y espacioso. La cama era individual, pero lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, era de metal oscuro, tenía un pequeño cabezal de barrotes. Había dos almohadas, con sábanas y fundas negras. Estaba arreglada, con la colcha pulcramente doblada a los pies de la cama, la cual estaba ubicada en la esquina de la izquierda. Casi todos los muebles eran de ébano.

Una mesita de noche de roble junto a la cama sostenía el peso de una lámpara. En la otra esquina había un mueble de ébano con muchos libros, un escritorio de madera, también de ébano, al menos a un metro de distancia de este, con una silla de plástico, con ruedas para movilizarse mejor, color negro, obviamente. El escritorio tenía papeles y más libros amontonados ahí. A un metro de distancia de la cama, en la pared izquierda había un armario pequeño, igualmente gracias, de madera de ébano con tallados de flores, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño. En la misma pared donde estaba colocada la puerta había una cómoda de caoba de tres gavetas, tenía una especie de estantería, puesto que tenía más libros colocados de forma vertical, ayudados por un par de sujeta libros de metal, también había varias botellas de perfume o colonia, como quieras llamarlo. En la otra esquina de la izquierda, había una puerta. Tenía una que otra prenda negra tirada por ahí, al igual que más libros amontonados en columnas. A excepción de las paredes de color beige tostado un poco descolorido por el tiempo, todo era de tonalidad oscura.

_"Este chico tiene una afición por el negro y los libros"_, pensé para mis adentros.

No es que me importara, era una linda habitación, de buen gusto. Lo que la hacía mejor era que estaba en el tercer piso y tenía una ventana grande en posición paralela a la puerta, estaba entre la cama y el mueble con libros. Tenía una hendidura hacia adentro lo suficientemente ancha y larga para que entrara mi cuerpo completo y sobrara bastante espacio, esta imitación de un alféizar hacía que hubiese una especie de sillón en la pared, aunque era más como una cama individual, con una colcha, adivinen: negra, _"wow, que sorpresa"_, al igual que las cortinas y un par de cojines con bordados de cuervos, la ventana abría para afuera, y daba una bonita vista del patio trasero y uno que otro edificio a lo lejos, además de las luces que titilaban en las montañas.

Al entrar, Mello cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—A ver, puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras que no dañes nada—advirtió Mello.

—Bien, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

—Mmm —pensó—, si no te molesta puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, con una condición.

—¿Y si me molesta?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Duermes en la ventana—contestó con sencillez.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la condición para dormir en la cama?

—Tú duermes en la esquina y yo en la orilla—dijo con una sonrisa radiante, se veía guapo así, No tenía restos del chocolate que —hasta donde averigüé durante el día— siempre come, ni en sus dientes, ni en la comisura de sus labios.

—Bien, dormiré contigo—dije con un tono que parecía derrotado, en realidad no me importaba donde dormir, ambas opciones eran tentadoras.

—¿Vas a dormir así?

—¿Eh?

—Con esa ropa—aclaró.

—Oh, pues, no lo sé, ¿me prestas un pijama?

—Claro.

Se acercó a la cómoda, y de la primera gaveta de arriba sacó unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas, tallada un poco al cuerpo, y me la tendió.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

—De nada, el baño esta por ahí—dijo señalando la puerta al lado del closet.

Asentí y entré. Era bonito también, más alargado que el cuarto. Ubicándome desde la puerta, a la izquierda había una tina verde, con una ducha/regadera sobre ella. En frente a la puerta, estaban el lavabo y el sanitario a un lado. También tenía una ventana, pero de celosía, de esas que son alargados pedazos de vidrio que se cierran tocando la punta de los otros pedazos, sujetados por metal. Bajo la ventana había un mueblecito de metal con paños y más ropa oscura desperdigada en desorden.

Me quité el abrigo, no era de tela muy gruesa, era fresco. Debajo del abrigo, tenía una camisa pegada al cuerpo, con unos tirantes gruesos y era, al igual que casi toda la ropa que usaba, de color azul oscuro, parecida a la negra que Mello me dio. Me pregunto por qué cambió mi ropa, nunca antes lo había hecho. Al retirar mi camisa, revise que **_eso_** siguiera ahí. Y sí lo estaba, brilló tenuemente con su color azul haciendo que mis venas resaltaran del mismo color momentáneamente, para luego desaparecer. Me hacía helar la sangre, me sentía sediento a veces pero le restaba importancia. Luego chequé mi espalda, esa marca hecha a fuego, la marca de un esclavo seguía ahí, tendría que cuidar que no la vea nadie. Me quité las botas, fue truculento descubrir cómo, poseían unas tiras de cuero que hacían engañoso descubrir cual las abría pero al final lo deduje, también me quité los calcetines de tela delgada color azul oscuro. Me puse el pijama, era cómodo y fresco, no pude evitar preguntarme cuantas veces lo había usado Mello.

Doblé la ropa y sí, sé hacer eso. De hecho sé hacer muchas cosas, pero eso lo mantengo como un secreto. Aún hay cosas del pasado que no me puedo dar el lujo de revelar.

Salí del baño y vi a Mello quién terminaba de cambiarse, este tenía un pantalón en lugar de un short. Tuve unos momentos para ver su torso desnudo mientras que se ponía una camiseta gemela a la mía. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mi rostro, pero traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude.

—Ejem. Ya me cambié, ¿dónde pongo la ropa?—cuestioné una vez logré controlar mi sonrojo.

Para entonces Mello ya estaba con su camisa puesta, y desdoblaba la colcha.

—Ponla donde quieras—comentó desinteresadamente.

Me acerqué a la silla del escritorio, y deje mi ropa ahí. Esta no era la primera vez que dormía en el cuarto de otra persona, pero era la primera vez que sentía esta curiosidad por esa persona. Seré honesto conmigo mismo, he visto a Mello antes pero no recuerdo de dónde lo conozco. He danzado tanto entre los universos durante muchos años, me resulta difícil saber que tanto hice; solo recuerdo lo importante, es complicado recordar tres mil trescientos veintiséis años de vida completos y sin lagunas entre recuerdo y recuerdo, a pesar de tener una buena memoria como la mía.

Estoy muy cansado, dejaré las cosas así como están por el momento, hasta que tenga que decir algo. Mello hizo un ademán para que me acostara yo en la esquina, como acordamos, y así lo hice, seguido por el chico de cabellos rubios casi naranjas.

—Buenas noches, Case.

—Buenas noches, Mello.

* * *

**Mello (Mihael Keehl) P.O.V.**

* * *

Ese chico se acostó en la esquina, y poco a poco se fue relajando, indicio de que se estaba quedando dormido. Lo conozco de hace tiempo, sólo no logro recordar, tengo la leve impresión de que luce distinto. Ya lo recordaré cuando sea el momento. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar hacer memoria, aún no tengo sueño, puedo divagar unas cuantas horas y catalogarnos a todos según lo que conozco de seres como nosotros.

Lena o Elena Search, la conozco, es una bruja. La recuerdo bien, pero no importa ya, el pasado es pasado, no me detendré a recordar esas cosas. A Case, me parece conocerlo, pero a los demás no.

Dämon, ese es un demonio. Präze, Crimson, Dennis y Tod, son parecidos a BB y Ryuuzaki, dioses de la muerte. Eric, él es un humano, uno curioso, al igual que Case y Kira, pero en menor medida.

Cada ser tiene una esencia distinta, inconfundible. Ninguno es totalmente humano. Ni ellos, ni nosotros.

Linda, es como Elena. Matt, parecido a Dämon, pero no igual, solo están al mismo nivel de poderío. Near, él no es como ninguno, él es como yo. Yo… yo soy una especie de Risen, pero eso es aparte. A, es probablemente el más normal, pero no se escapa de ser algo más. Hay cosas que no puedo discernir, las esencias deberían ser sencillas pero todos son de distintos mundos, mundos que no conozco. Me estoy haciendo muy viejo para esta mierda. Almas viejas, probablemente eso es lo único que hay en común con todos nosotros.

Risens, o casi vampiros, como Near y yo, tenemos una sed muy molesta, que una vez desencadenada, es irrefrenable. Demasiado cliché para mi gusto, como sacado de una mala película para adolescentes, como la saga de Crepúsculo. Pero no hay nada que hacerle. Tengo poder para sobrevivir y así me parece que estoy bien.

Demonios, risens, shinigamis o dioses de la muerte, brujas, y criaturas peculiares. Este es en definitiva, uno de los pocos universos interesantes que he visitado.

Lo que recuerdo más nítidamente de mí ya, muy larga vida, fue caer desde las ramas de un árbol sin hojas a un abismo negro, era curioso, solo se escuchaban murmullos ininteligibles en la oscuridad, hasta que dejé de caer, y me encontré en un bosque. Estaba desorientado al principio pero cuando me recuperé y me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, aproveché mi oportunidad. Visité cuantos lugares pude, conocí a mucha gente, hice amigos y enemigos, aprendí cosas variadas, amé y perdí; y una vez envejecí y morí, salté a otro universo de forma involuntaria. No recuerdo a mis padres, ni a nadie de mi familia, he visto y hecho cosas tanto horribles, como admirables. He dado mi vida y otros han dado su vida por mí. He estado en guerras y épocas de paz.

Recuerdo la muerte, sentir el frío de una cuchilla o una bala, atravesando mi pecho o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, la sangre calentando el lugar donde el arma fría y metálica entró, la pérdida de la consciencia, la oscuridad; para encontrarme después en un nuevo lugar, era pacífico. Estar muerto era muy relajante. Cuando me convertí en risen, fue la primera vez que sentí la muerte más vívida, más despierta, más cerca y peligrosa que nunca. Creí que al irme se detendría la sed de sangre… pero no lo hizo, simplemente acalló durante un tiempo. Va a despertar en unos años a partir de ahora, tal vez unos quince o veinte más, y tendré que irme. Los lapsos de tiempo en que mis instintos duermen se están acortando cada vez más, a pesar de que bebo sangre hasta decir basta al irme, no sé qué haré cuando se acaben. Con el tiempo descubrí la manera de irme voluntariamente de un universo sin morir, sólo debo decir un encantamiento específico y me habré ido a otro lugar.

Poco a poco, mientras catalogaba y recordaba mi largo pasado, no me di cuenta de que me iba quedando dormido, hasta que unos rayos traviesos del sol me dieron de lleno en la cara. Era de mañana y lo que hice toda la noche fue catalogarnos a todos, y recordar cómo llegué a donde estoy ahora. Sin saber de dónde conozco a Case todavía, decidí incorporarme. Es un nuevo día y no lo voy a desperdiciar lamentando mi suerte, ni mi futuro próximo.

* * *

**BB (Beyond Birthday) P.O.V.**

* * *

Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive, Edward Middleford, Jack Blackwood, Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Elena Search, Sebastián Michaelis. Los puedo ver; sus nombres. Al igual que veo los de todo el mundo. Nate River, Lisa Lindal, Alex Aleixandre, Elle Lawliet, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Light Yagami. Sólo un par de veces, sus nombres cambian a otros distintos pero rara vez… cuando se enojan de verdad. La ira detrás de la mirada, ira que no podemos ver bien, al igual que su experiencia: _"la vejez de sus almas"_ pensé, ninguno es normal, de nosotros dieciséis, nadie lo es.

Repasé lo que podía ver de mi cuarto con la vista. La ventana estaba frente a mí, por lo que podía distinguir bien las cosas. Libros de culto, cuchillos en cajas de vidrio, "expuestos", en realidad las cajas estaban cerradas con llave; jarras de jalea de fresa, uno que otro tubo de ensayo cuyo contenido estaba sellado del exterior por un tapón. Venenos variados, cosas escalofriantes, como muñecos vudú en las superficies de los muebles, todo muy pulcro y ordenadito, como me gusta. Las paredes eran de color gris claro, con rayas azules de un tono claro también, un poco más abajo de la mitad de la pared. La cama era de metal, pintada de negro, un escritorio de madera de pino coloreado también con pintura negra, una silla cerca al escritorio, de esas de plástico con ruedas para que se movilice más fácilmente; el escritorio y la silla estaban colocados al lado de la cabecera de la cama, por lo que la lámpara estaba también en el escritorio. Un armario de metal, con ropa desordenada en su interior.

Vi de reojo al chico que dormía sobre mí, durante la noche se puso a dar vueltas y terminó con casi la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y para mi suerte, él está en la orilla, así que si quiero levantarme tengo que despertarlo primero. _"Bueno, tú fuiste el que quería un cambio en tu rutina Beyond, sopórtalo"_. Esa molesta vocecilla de mi consciencia me molestaba en demasía a veces. Y con una creciente ira debida a mi propio conflicto interno, tiré al pelirrojo al suelo de una patada.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué acaso voy a despertar así todos los días?—se quejaba Crimson, mientras se quedaba dormido de nuevo en el suelo.

—Lo siento, pero es tu culpa por no dejarme respirar.

—¿Huh?

—En medio de la noche decidiste usarme como almohada y no me dejabas respirar con normalidad—expliqué.

—Ah, eso, perdón. Usualmente duermo solo para mi desgracia, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a usar toda la cama—comentó desinteresadamente.

—Oh, así que era eso. Creo que tendrás que ir quitándote esa maña, como se ven las cosas vas a estar aquí por un buen tiempo, Grell.

Oops. Lo olvidé, él ya me había dado su apodo: Crimson. ¡Demonios! Oh, bueno, el daño ya está hecho, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, mejor seguir con ello. Así que me di la vuelta para verle. Tenía una expresión seria, que no iba con lo que vi de su carácter el día anterior.

—¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

Ok. Ese tono de voz me asustó un poco, parecía tan glacial que podría romper una de las cajas de vidrio, tomar un cuchillo y asesinarme en cualquier momento, lo mejor será tener cuidado con él de ahora en adelante.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe. Nunca te dije mi nombre—No cambió el tono de voz, ni su mirada amarillenta, que parecía estar hecha de cuchillas afiladas.

—No, no te incumbe. Es un problema mío, no tuyo—Por el miedo, imité su expresión lo mejor que pude.

Estuvimos en silencio largo rato, clavándonos las cuchillas imaginarias con nuestros ojos.

—Do ut des, dime como llegaron aquí, y yo te digo como sé tu nombre—propuse.

Lo meditó por unos momentos, que me resultaron eternos para ser sincero. No quiero revelar ese secreto; _"aunque la curiosidad mató al gato, la satisfacción trajo al gato de vuelta"_ recordé ese dicho y me decidí. Puedo arriesgarme.

—De acuerdo, es un trato—accedió un poco más relajado, pero aún desconfiado.

—Bien, tú primero.

—Lena es una bruja. Tod, Präze y yo, seguíamos un humo, uno morado, como el que viste. Case, Dämon, Eric, y Dennis ya estaban junto a Lena en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Habían llegado de la misma forma que nosotros, siguiendo ese humo. Lena nos explicó la razón de este y nos invitó a celebrar con ella el ritual que estaba preparando. Todos accedimos. Pero al tomar el brebaje que nos dio, todos perdimos la conciencia y despertamos en la enfermería de Wammy's House. Puedes decir que somos de otro universo—explicó calma, y pausadamente.

Teniendo en cuenta mi propia condición, le creí.

—¿Qué año era allá, como era?

—Do ut des, me debes una explicación—se negó a responder.

—Tienes razón. Desde siempre puedo ver el nombre, y el tiempo de vida de cada persona. Puedes decir que tengo los ojos de un shinigami. Y por lo que veo… tú mismo, eres un shinigami—contesté a regañadientes, desgraciadamente, un trato es un trato.

Me miró por otro largo rato en silencio otra vez, como si intentara ver mi alma, para determinar si lo que decía era verdad o no. Sabía que lo que dije sobre que él es un shinigami era cierto, no puedo ver su tiempo de vida, como no puedo ver el mío, y hasta donde sé sólo los shinigamis tienen esa condición.

—¿Sabes el de los demás?

—Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive, Edward Middleford, Jack Blackwood, Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Elena Search, Sebastián Michaelis, esos son los nombres que vi—respondí sinceramente.

—¿Y los de tus compañeros?

—También los conozco, pero no te los diré.

Guardó silencio. El aire se sentía tenso en la habitación. Muy tenso.

—Inglaterra, 1888.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que preguntaste antes. Era el año 1888, en Inglaterra, una época bastante aburrida debo decir. La gente de la nobleza era increíblemente pretenciosa y arrogante, mientras que los pobres morían o eran explotados sin que a nadie le importase. La gente de Scotland Yard eran un montón de ineptos, Case y Dämon, o Ciel y Sebastián, como quieras llamarlos, siempre resolvieron los casos que ellos no podían resolver debido a su ineptitud. Las clases sociales eran separadas minuciosamente. Y a mi parecer, la raza humana no va a cambiar nunca en esos ámbitos—explicó desinteresadamente.

El aire serio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco de sus facciones, al igual que desapareció la tensión.

Me sorprendí bastante. 1888. Nunca me lo imaginé.

—Sorprendente. Aquí estamos en el año 2004, Winchester, Inglaterra.

—¿El año 2004?—Por como lo dijo, asumo que no se lo creía.

—Sí. Los humanos han avanzado mucho en lo que se refiere a la tecnología, y un poco más con respecto a las clases sociales y resolver crímenes—expliqué rápidamente.

—Entonces supongo que después de todo, será interesante estar aquí—comentó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Matt (Mail Jeevas) P.O.V.**

* * *

_"¡Maldito seas, sol!"_. Grité en mi mente cuando la luz se coló por entre las cortinas y me dio en mi rostro, despertándome. _"Maldigo el momento en que cerré mal las cortinas, y también maldigo al idiota que puso mi cama bajo la ventana. Espera, ¡demonios!, ese fui yo. La coloqué ahí para comer hojas de menta en la noche"_. Me cubrí con las mantas, en un intento de evitar los rayos del sol, con mis maldiciones creciendo en mi cabeza, al igual que aumentaban las palabras insultantes que me estaba inventando al ver que los insultos que conocía no me parecían suficientes para describir mi situación actual. Cuando creí correcto abrir mis ojos, o más bien cuando me cansé de maldecir al universo, vi el rostro pacífico de Präze. Lo había olvidado, él durmió conmigo anoche. Ahora estaba cara a cara con él. Noté que sus pestañas eran una mezcla de rubias con azabaches, una era rubia y la siguiente azabache y así sucesivamente. Eso quiere decir, que su pelo es natural, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así. Y he visto muchas cosas extrañas. Präze. Un dios de la muerte. Lo huelo. Lo siento en lo más profundo de mí ser. Estar tan cerca sólo hace que sea más sencillo determinarlo con certeza.

Sí. Soy un demonio. Un demonio en un mundo sin demonios de verdad. Los humanos son los demonios aquí. Aquí no hay magia. No hay nada _antinatural_ de forma _natural_. Sólo nosotros, aquellos que llegamos de otros lugares, otros universos.

Ver a este dios de la muerte me hace recordar a mi hermana mayor. Me pregunto cómo le irá a ella. ¿Habrá escapado de madre? O ¿seguirá con ella? Siempre me lamento de haberla dejado atrás. El no haber vuelto a recogerla, debió de ser un golpe duro para ella. Y sé que hice mal. Si pudiese volver en el tiempo, volvería, aún con el riesgo de morir.

Sé que la gente con la que me junto no es humana. Y ellos saben que yo tampoco lo soy. Es una relación recíproca. Yo mantengo mi boca cerrada, ellos también. Honrar el trato sin palabras que mantenemos, es primordial para sobrevivir aquí. La incógnita reside en saber si estos nuevos chicos van a acatar esa regla.

Poco a poco, Präze comenzó a despertar. Gruñendo un poco, luego estirándose, para finalmente abrir sus ojos verde amarillento.

—Buen día, Präze.

—¿Mmm? Oh, buenos días, Matt, ¿no?

—Correcto. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Pues sí, ¿y tú?

—También.

Silencio. Calma en la que sólo nos vimos a los ojos, escrutándonos mutuamente. Lo sabe.

—Eres un demonio.

—Y tú un dios de la muerte.

—Shinigami, es un término más corto, Matty.

—No me llames Matty, Präze.

—De acuerdo—concedió, para luego agregar infantilmente—: Matty.

Lo miré con enojo fingido. Aún estoy medio dormido para enojarme de verdad.

—Usualmente no me gustan los demonios. Dame una razón para que no te odie.

Pensé un momento en qué contestarle.

—Porque no soy un demonio como los demás.

—¿Y exactamente qué te hace diferente?

—Que tengo una parte humana, mi madre era una bruja que nació humana.

Me miró con asombro. Supongo que es normal. Todos lo hacen. Bueno, al menos todos a los que se lo he dicho alguna vez. Pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Era?

—Es. En realidad, escapé de casa a los cinco años.

—¿Por qué?

—No es asunto tuyo. Si quieres saber, dime algo a cambio. Tu nombre, o cómo llegaste aquí son buenas opciones.

Es un dios de la muerte. No creo que me diga cómo llegó, ellos usualmente odian a los demonios. Que yo conozca, BB y Ryuuzaki son los únicos de su clase que no les importa. Tal vez me dé su nombre, o no me diga nada.

—Me parece justo. Llegué por error desde otro universo al beber un brebaje extraño que me dio Lena, a mí y a los demás.

De acuerdo, su respuesta me sorprendió. No pensé que me contestara a la primera vez que le preguntaba, ni que me dijera algo más aparte de su nombre, aunque bien podría estar mintiendo. Supongo que me estoy volviendo lento para leer a las personas.

—Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Mi madre era una mujer horrible y me trataba mal a mí y a mi hermana mayor, en una oportunidad que se me presentó, escape, por desgracia mi hermana no tuvo la misma suerte.

El chico se me quedó viendo un rato.

—Perdona, creo que no debí preguntar.

—Está bien, no importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya—contesté de forma desinteresada.

Miré mi cuarto para pasar el rato, y evitar la insistente mirada de Präze. Casi todo estaba desperdigado en el suelo. Desde consolas portátiles con juegos pausados en distintos puntos, hasta ropa y uno que otro libro y papeles sueltos. Sólo poseía una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario, un escritorio con una silla, y unos cuantos de esos pufs de bolitas; uno color rojo, otro verde, uno azul y uno color negro, y una pequeña maceta con una planta de menta. Usualmente me como una o dos hojas al día, colocada en el margen la ventana, el cual era relativamente estrecho; la silla, la mesita de noche y el armario son de caoba, mientras que la cama y el escritorio son de metal. Las paredes son de un color verde menta claro, relajante. _"Tengo que limpiar este lugar uno de estos días. Pero de aquí a que me ronque la gana de hacerlo podrían transcurrir meses, incluso años"_. Pensé para mí mismo. No es que me moleste el desorden, es sólo por no causar la impresión errónea. Además, Präze es un invitado, un shinigami… pero un invitado después de todo, y dudo que tanto desorden le agrade.

—Voy a tomar un baño, Matt.

La voz del aludido en mis pensamientos me sacó de estos, de una manera un tanto brusca.

—De acuerdo—comenté desinteresadamente, camuflando mi sobresalto.

El chico se levantó y tomó las ropas que había usado el día anterior.

—Espera—le detuve.

Me acerque al armario y saque un par de pantalones color beige, una camisa a rayas azules y rojas descolorida por lavarla tanto y unos boxers. Le tendí la ropa y me miró confundido.

—Mejor usa esto, esa ropa ya la usaste ayer. Está sucia—expliqué.

—Gracias—replicó aceptando.

Se metió al cuarto de baño. La puerta que daba a este, estaba ubicada paralela a la cama, o sea, en la pared de la izquierda. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir un poco. _"Y todavía tengo que ducharme para bajar a comer el desayuno"_, pensé desanimado.

* * *

_**(N de la A: **__**En ocasiones nos encontramos con un mal uso en castellano de "Quid pro quo" en lugar de "Do ut des", como en tantas ocasiones, por influencia del inglés. Esto sucede porque en inglés la expresión "Quid pro quo" comenzó a aplicarse por error para referirse a la reciprocidad en un trato explícito o implícito, en un intercambio de favores, o en cualquier tipo de relación social o interpersonal, especialmente en las negociaciones en las que debe haber beneficios o cesiones equivalentes por cada parte; del modo en que se usan las expresiones castellanas «toma y dame» o «toma y saca» y las expresiones inglesas «What for what», «Give and take» y «This for that», en lugar de utilizar la locución latina apropiada para este caso, "Do ut des" (doy para que me des). Es decir, los anglosajones han cometido un "Quid pro quo" con la expresión "Quid pro quo".**_

_**"Do ut des"**_

_**Esta es una expresión latina que significa literalmente "Doy para que me des". Se usaba para referirse al trato reciprocidad en cualquier pacto. Del mismo modo, era también el espíritu con el que se entendía la religión en Roma, ya que los actos de carácter religioso eran en sí un "Do ut des": ofrendas a los dioses ante la seguridad de recibir algo bueno a cambio o de no sufrir una desgracia. En el siglo VI se incluyó en el Digesto del Corpus Iuris Civilis como término jurídico, más específicamente como una característica en los contratos innominados: "Do ut des", "Do ut facias", "Facio ut des", o Facio ut facias". Esta expresión se mantiene en la actualidad, sobre todo en el ámbito político, y su uso se reduce prácticamente al nivel culto de la lengua.)**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Mañana en Wammy's Parte II

**Author's Note.**

_**Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Mi papá, el colegio, mi imaginación y mi beta-reader me están jugando malas pasadas. Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten el capítulo de este fantasioso fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mañana en Wammy´s Parte II.**

**A (Alex Aleixandre) P.O.V.**

* * *

Otro día, otra mañana, otra noche, otras comidas, otras charlas pasajeras, otro libro, otro suceso sin importancia.

_"Aburrido"_ pensé al despertarme con los primeros rayos del sol, que apenas estaba despertando también. Miré a mí alrededor, un librero, una mesita de noche, una ventana sobre mi cabeza, con las cortinas cerradas, a excepción de una pequeña rendija. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío, pero nada que no arregle una cobija, una cobija color café. Era suave al tacto, como el pelaje de un gato y era cálida. El color café claro opaco del cuarto me relajaba mucho. Un escritorio de roble, una silla de cedro, el librero de cerejeira, al igual que el armario. Una cómoda de abedul, color parduzco. Una maceta con una pequeña planta de dalias rojas creciendo en una esquina, cerca de la otra ventana, a la misma altura de la que estaba sobre mi cabeza pero en el otro extremo de la habitación. Estaba muy ordenado, casi no habían objetos a la vista, sólo unos cuantos papeles y cuadernos en el escritorio.

Pasé de ver la estancia, a ver a la persona que seguía dormida a mi lado. Era un chico rubio, de ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca, educado, como si fuese alguna clase de noble. Y lo era. _Edward Middleford_, un marqués, creo. Sin querer le leí la mente anoche. Descubrí un par de cosas triviales y otras más interesantes. Las más triviales serían sus estudios en un colegio privado llamado _Weston High_, el cómo no quiere que su hermanita menor _Lizzy_ se case con _Ciel_, o como se supone que yo lo conozco, _Case_, el esgrima, etc. Él viene de otro universo, al igual que todos los demás con los que usualmente me relaciono. Entre las más interesantes se cuentan unos cuantos recuerdos. Un par de datos curiosos, como por ejemplo: _Dämon_ o _Sebastián_, es un demonio. _Präze, Ronald, Tod, William, Crimson, Grell, y Dennis, Jack o Undertaker_, son dioses de la muerte. _Case_ o_ Ciel_, lo que sea, es un conde. Uno muy joven, perdió a sus padres en un incendio y desde entonces administra tanto la mansión como el negocio familiar, _Edward_ lo admiraba por eso. _Elena_, _Lena_, según lo que escuchó y entendió es una bruja.

Su madre es una mujer estricta. Su hermana es muy dulce y enérgica, entre otras cosas que realmente no merecen ser mencionadas.

En fin, a parte de esas nimiedades, parece una persona digna de ser estudiada más a fondo. _"Aunque vaya en contra de mi política de no inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de los demás"_, me recordó esa vocecilla en el fondo de mi propia mente.

_"Aún falta mucho para la hora de bajar a tomar el desayuno, mejor me doy una ducha y leo un libro mientras pasa el tiempo"_. Una vez decidido esto, me acerqué al armario y saqué un par de pantalones de tela holgados verde oscuro, una camisa con capucha y de manga larga color rojo oscuro desteñido, unas tenis y por supuesto, ropa interior.

Una vez bajo el chorro de la ducha, me quedé estático por unos momentos, simplemente disfrutando del calor que producían las gotas de agua, y el sonido que emitían al chocar con el suelo para desaparecer por el desagüe. Era muy relajante, podría estar así por horas, pero por desgracia, eso significa el desperdicio de un recurso muy valioso, así que simplemente cerré la llave para lavarme con el jabón, y usar el shampoo en mis cabellos. Luego de unos minutos volví a abrir la llave y me quité todo eso, me sequé y me vestí. Una vez hecha toda esa rutina aburrida y monótona de tomar una ducha, me dirigí al espejo del baño, y admiré mi reflejo un rato, un par de ojos marrones me devolvieron la mirada. Mis cabellos castaños aún no estaban del todo secos, y tenía unas leves ojeras, no muy visibles, pero estaban ahí. _"Me pregunto, si me parezco más a mi madre, o a mi padre"_. Con ese último pensamiento salí de nuevo a mi cuarto, donde me puse a leer uno de los tantos libros que tenía, hasta que _Eric_ despertase. Me senté en el suelo para leer, realmente no me gusta mucho sentarme en la silla.

Transcurrieron dos horas, hasta que Eric empezó a moverse más seguido. Y finalmente abrió sus ojos, mientras bostezaba.

—Buenos días—saludé tímidamente desde el suelo.

—Buenos días—saludó, con su voz aún un poco ronca.

Se terminó de estirar y rascarse los ojos para quitar el sueño restante en ellos, se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó, ahora más despierto.

—Son las 7:30.

—Mmm, ¿qué se supone que haremos hoy?

—Para empezar, deberías tomar una ducha. Después podemos bajar a desayunar con los otros—expliqué.

—Bien. Lo siento, pero ¿podrías prestarme ropa de nuevo?—preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—Claro.

Me acerqué al armario, y saqué un atuendo parecido al que estaba usando yo, una camisa de capucha y manga larga color azul desteñido, unos pantalones del mismo color, un par de tenis, y un par de boxers.

—Ten—dije tendiéndole la ropa.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Con eso, se levantó y fue hasta el baño, donde estuvo por los próximos veinte minutos. El desayuno usualmente es a las 8:00 a.m. en punto.

* * *

**Near (Nate River) P.O.V.**

* * *

De nuevo, a levantarse, comer, y hacer las rutinas diarias para mantenerme con vida y mantener la mente ocupada. La melodía predeterminada que me fije a mí mismo comienza de nuevo, desde cero. _"Pero… Roger quiso cambiarla deliberadamente, lo ha querido desde hace tiempo y creo que al fin lo logró. Lo hizo de la manera más cruel que pudo imaginar, aunque no me importa mucho, tan sólo no me siento a gusto con las personas"_, pensé mientras veía fijamente el perfil del pelinegro dormido junto a mí. Parecía sacado de un funeral un tanto informal. No se cambió de ropa anoche, simplemente pidió permiso para acostarse en mi cama, y ahí se quedó, con las manos enguantadas juntas en el pecho, las piernas estiradas, la respiración superficial, casi no respiraba. _"Y comienzo a sospechar que no lo hace, de verdad parece un cadáver, tal vez sí murió"_, cavilé mientras examinaba su perfil más de cerca, _"pero si murió, ¿qué voy a hacer con él?, ¿decirle a Roger que el chico se durmió y cuando desperté no respiraba?; es la verdad, no suena muy factible pero es la verdad. O tal vez, él al igual que yo, no necesita respirar y lo hace para no levantar sospechas"_, tenía una nariz recta y curva, la piel era blanca, de un tono mucho más saludable que el mío, _"se durmió con sus lentes puestos…"_, según los estándares sociales, podría considerarse apuesto, su pelo negro estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y no tenía lunares ni manchas en la piel de su rostro.

_Tod_, Tod, Tod, la palabra, no, el nombre. Sí, el nombre Tod… significa: muerte…

_"Muerte_… _Qué irónico"_.

Luego de un rato, me aburrí de examinarle, y me dirigí a uno de los muebles metálicos para tomar un puzle blanco, con una L en una esquina y comencé a armarlo.

Mi cuarto era frío, como si tuviese aire acondicionado, usualmente a la gente le molesta eso pero a mí no. Es completamente blanco, desde sus paredes hasta sus muebles. Una cama, un escritorio de madera de pino de color blanco, un librero sin libros, tan sólo juguetes, una cómoda también de madera de pino, blanca, las cortinas, las sábanas, fundas, mi ropa. Sólo los juguetes daban un poco de color al cuarto, con su variedad de colores chillones y vibrantes. Incluso la puerta era blanca, por dentro y por fuera.

El baño era igual, un mueble de metal con toallas y una que otra prenda bien doblada y acomodada. Una bañera, un lavatorio y el servicio sanitario. Una pequeña ventana, sin cortinas.

_"Todo blanco, limpio, pulcro, frío, sin sentimiento, sin vida, como yo"_, pensé al terminar de armar el puzzle.

Me levanté y abrí la cómoda. Saqué una camisa, un pantalón, unos calcetines y unos zapatos blancos. Mejor me daba una ducha.

Después de salir, noté que Tod ya se había incorporado y limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo de color negro. No había notado el pequeño detalle de que él desentonaba completamente con el ambiente en mi habitación, al vestir de negro, parece desencajar fácilmente con el tono frío del lugar.

—Buenos días—saludé con el mismo tono sin emoción de siempre.

—Buenos días—replicó volviéndose a verme, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Cada quién volvió a lo suyo. Yo me senté a armar un castillo con dados y él, una vez terminó de limpiar sus lentes, se volvió a recostar viendo el techo. Estaba sentado bajo la ventana, estaba abierta y una brisa fresca me revolvió los cabellos, la ventana provocaba que el cuarto fuese un poco más cálido, debido a los rayos del sol que se colaban traviesamente y sin invitación a la estancia.

—¿Es entretenido?—pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué?—comentó desinteresado.

—Ser un dios de la muerte, ¿es entretenido, recoger las almas de los vivos?—aclaré.

Me miró, impasible y yo le devolví su mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hueles a muerte, pero no como la muerte usual. No, más bien, como alguien que trabaja con ella. Asumí que eras un shinigami, y tu respuesta me lo confirmó—expliqué fríamente.

_"Además de que tu nombre no es muy sutil tampoco"_.

—No, no lo es. Especialmente si tengo que tratar con las personas con las que tengo que tratar diariamente—respondió luego de unos momentos de duda.

—¿Te refieres a Crimson, Präze, y Dennis?

—A Crimson, más específicamente, Präze es tolerable y Dennis está retirado. Asumo que dedujiste eso también por sus aromas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estás en lo cierto.

—¿Y tú, que eres, exactamente? No me parece haber visto a alguien como tú, exceptuando a ese chico rubio, Mello—cuestionó.

—Un risen, al igual que Mello.

—¿Risen?

—Vampiro, chupasangre, ser inmortal, monstruo, tú escoge el adjetivo. El término correcto es risen; somos criaturas que han muerto pero se negaron a seguir así. Debido a eso, la comida nos sabe horrible usualmente; así que preferimos tomar sangre, al ser un líquido vital nos ayuda a mantenernos en este mundo, no nos sabe bien pero se vuelve adictivo de alguna forma—expliqué.

—Oh, así que son como piojos o garrapatas—comparó con cierta burla.

—Si prefieres decirlo así, no importa realmente.

—¿Por qué te negaste a morir?

—No me negué. Simplemente, no quería ir al olvido, a ese abismo negro que llaman descanso eterno—dije con mi voz algo ensombrecida y agregué casualmente—: Además, fueron los primeros risens los que se negaron a morir, los demás, asesinados por ellos, como yo, no somos más que un desafortunado efecto secundario.

—Ya veo. Pero si son efectos secundarios…—comenzó, pero le interrumpí.

—Yo lo elegí. Le pedí a una risen que me convirtiera, solía ser una enfermera en el hospital en el que yo estaba. Iba a morir tarde o temprano por una enfermedad terminal, hace muchos años y yo no lo quería así; para los doctores fue un milagro, para mí y mi familia, fue un alivio. Pero todos ellos, ya murieron hace mucho. Nunca volví a ver de esa risen, sólo supe que había conseguido algo así como una familia en algún lugar de Japón.

—No querías morir—recapituló.

—No, no quise. El precio por ello fue una sed insaciable, acabé matando a mi propia familia y más de un pueblo entero. Después de eso, he estado viajando entre los universos, como tú y los demás hicieron, de esa forma el efecto de la sed se calma por unas cuantas décadas, puesto que mi desarrollo físico se devuelve a los tres o cuatro años de edad.

—¿Y te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión?

—A veces. Cuando pienso que aquellos a quienes maté pudieron tener un mejor futuro, tener una familia, amar y ser amados. El pasado, pasado es, no lo puedo cambiar y en el fondo, no quiero cambiarlo.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló, y no parecía necesario hacerlo. Volvió a recostarse y yo continué con lo mío, con el viento revolviéndome mis cabellos y la luz del sol dándome de lleno en mi espalda.

* * *

**Kira (Light Yagami) P.O.V.**

* * *

_"Monótono, molesto, cansado"_, eso pensé al despertarme ayer, pero hoy…

Miré al chico durmiendo como un cadáver a mi lado, no se cambió de ropa, y se acostó como si estuviese en un ataúd, en la orilla de la cama. _"Como yo me dormí primero, de seguro él no quiso despertarme para pedirme ropa, o simplemente no le importa"_.

Silencio. Calma. _"Que aburrimiento"_. Me parece de mala educación despertarlo a estas horas intempestivas. _"Apenas son las 4:10 de la madrugada, y no tengo mucho sueño que digamos, ya descansé lo suficiente"_. Miré mi cuarto en penumbra, no se distinguía mucho. Las cortinas se removieron con el viento, la ventana en el centro de la pared estaba abierta de par en par, la luz de la luna no llegaba bien, _"estamos en tiempo de cuarto menguante"_. En medio de la oscuridad reinante, mis ojos brillaron ambarinos, como los de un animal salvaje que acecha a su presa, con mis pupilas hechas una fina rayita vertical. _"Así veo mejor"_. Un cuarto simple, como todos los de Wammy's House, una cama, ventana, armario, a veces una cómoda o una mesita de noche, un escritorio y una silla, libreros, un cuarto de baño propio…

El mío no era diferente. Una cama ubicada en una esquina, casi junto a la puerta y con la ventana al frente pero en el centro de la pared, de modo que no estaba del todo frente a mí; un escritorio y su respectiva silla en la pared derecha, un armario en la izquierda, la cómoda en la misma pared de la ventana. Todo de madera de roble. En la pared derecha junto al escritorio, está la puerta del cuarto de baño. Las paredes son color crema.

Dentro del baño hay una tina, un mueble con toallas, el servicio sanitario y el lavatorio, una ventana sin cortinas…

Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Tal vez, lo único que desentona, soy yo…

No, no soy lo único que desentona aquí, no…

Este chico, que duerme como un muerto desentona igualmente. La gente con la que me relaciono aquí, desentona con el resto del ambiente.

_"Dämon, significa demonio en alemán. ¿Acaso te burlas? ¿Acaso no lo puedes guardar como un secreto? O, ¿acaso, simplemente es coincidencia, que escogieses ese nombre? No, no creo que fuese coincidencia"_.

Le miré de nuevo, con mis ojos brillando inhumanamente. Tenía un mechón de cabello cayendo insistentemente sobre su rostro, rasgos masculinos, un poco aniñados todavía, pero de eso se encargaría el tiempo; _"parece un noble, pero dudo mucho que lo sea"_. Miré más de cerca, su corazón no palpitaba, sus pulmones no se encogían ni expandían, como lo hacen los de los humanos usualmente.

—¿Te entretienes?—preguntó con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

Me sobresalté un poco.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?—cuestioné, ignorando su pregunta.

—Nunca me dormí—respondió mientras abría sus ojos.

Estos imitaban a los míos, con la pupila hecha una fina raya vertical, y el iris brillando, brillando color morado, tirando un poco a rojo, _"rosado, quizás"_.

—Sólo pretendiste dormir—constaté.

—Así es, Kira.

—Ya veo. No, no realmente. No me entretiene verte actuar como un cadáver, aunque es curioso, tu corazón no late ni tus pulmones respiran.

—¿Oh? En ningún momento me tocaste para saber si mi corazón latía o no. Mi respiración es fácil de decir si la tengo pero los latidos de un corazón, eso son otro cantar—mencionó con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, estás viendo que mis ojos no son normales.

—No, no lo son. ¿Puedes ver a través de las cosas con ellos?

—Algo así, supongo.

—Impresionante.

—Dämon, ¿qué eres?

—Mi nombre lo dice, creí que este era un orfanato para chicos súper dotados, ¿eso no quiere decir que tienes que ser inteligente para estar aquí?—se burló.

—Sólo quería estar seguro.

Nos quedamos así, viendo los ojos del contrario, sin dejar que ninguna emoción saliese a flote. Por fin, el sol apareció pero pasamos unas cuantas horas más así, tan solo viéndonos. Hasta que dieron las 8:00 a.m.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki (Elle Lawliet) P.O.V.**

* * *

Me mordí mi dedo pulgar. Dennis. _"Hay un 87% de posibilidades de que sea como yo: un dios de la muerte"_. Tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, cuello y en su dedo meñique. Al menos, esas podía ver. Es posible que tenga más repartidas en su cuerpo. Anoche me pidió un pijama, se ve diferente usando blanco en lugar de negro. Me causa curiosidad saber si su color de pelo es natural, como el de Near.

_"Está amaneciendo"_.

El cuarto resultaba iluminado por los primeros rayos perezosos del sol. Una cama de metal. Me recuerda a la cama de la _Srta. Ives_, en esa serie, _Penny Dreadful_, sólo que más amplia. Una mesita de noche junto a la cama, hecha de madera de caoba. Un librero, lleno de libros, obviamente. Un escritorio y una silla de plástico, con ruedas. En el escritorio hay una laptop, unos parlantes, unos cuantos papeles y fólderes. Uno que otro libro en absoluto desorden. Un armario de metal, la puerta del baño curiosamente también es de metal…

La cama está ubicada en el centro de la habitación, bajo la ventana, la cual es como la de Mello, tiene una especie de sillón con un par de cojines color crema, al igual que la colcha. El librero queda junto al escritorio, en la pared izquierda, la puerta del baño junto al armario. La puerta del cuarto queda enteramente frente a la cama.

El baño, tiene una tina, un lavatorio, el servicio sanitario, y el típico mueble de metal para poner las toallas, junto a la pequeña ventana. Las paredes tienen azulejos de color blanco, con unas rayas color azul, rojo y verde. Sin ningún patrón de orden aparente, tan solo se cruzan unas con otras.

_"Este chico… ¿Está verdaderamente dormido?"_, me pregunté a mí mismo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en su figura. No respiraba, ni se movía, tan sólo estaba ahí, inerte, asemejando a un cadáver. _"Supongo que los otros duermen igual…"_.

—Jijiji, ¿acaso es divertido mirarme?—preguntó sobresaltándome.

—No realmente, tan sólo divagaba en mi mente—respondí en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—¿Divagando en tu mente?

—Sí.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido…

—¿Qué quieres decir, Dennis?

—Bueno, para empezar, si quieres divagar en tu mente, primero tendrías que estar dentro de ella, y si estás dentro de tu mente lo más probable es que estés dormido pero no lo estás; por tanto no puedes estar divagando en tu mente porque estas despierto y hablando conmigo. A no ser que estés dormido con los ojos abiertos y estás hablando en tus divagaciones cuando deberías estar en silencio y con tus ojos cerrados en lugar de abiertos—explicó, como si eso fuese lo más normal y lógico del mundo.

Le miré con expresión inescrutable por unos momentos, analizando cuidadosamente la tontería que me había dicho. Y me reduje a dos opciones, me está jugando una broma, o lo dice en serio y está más loco que un hombre que se cree un monorriel. Así que escogí mi próxima frase con cuidado, y decidí seguirle la corriente.

—¿Y porque debería estar dormido, Dennis?

—Bueno, porque usualmente así es como nos metemos dentro de nuestras propias mentes.

—Oh, ya veo.

Se vino el incómodo silencio, ese en el que no sabes que decir y piensas en una frase o una oración insistentemente, pero esperas que la sea la otra persona la que hable, porque en realidad no sabes que decir.

—Entonces, Ryuuzaki, eres un dios de la muerte, ¿no?

—¿Eh?

No lo vi venir, pensé que sería yo el que preguntara.

—Ryuuzaki, eres un dios de la muerte, ¿no?—repitió.

Su sonrisa, que dejaría a BB con celos por lo escalofriante que era, se hizo presente en su rostro. Sin dejar que sus ojos se vislumbraran del todo, tan sólo brillaba un destello verde a través de su flequillo, y eso me estaba enviando más de un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Los rayos del sol caían tras su espalda y le daban un aire aún más tétrico de alguna forma; se había incorporado y ahora estaba sentado, viéndome, esperando por una respuesta. Ladeó su cabeza, y el ojo que había estado brillando se vio más descubierto, era verde amarillento y parecía el filo de una cuchilla. Me perdí en esa mirada seria, que desentonaba completamente con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pude sacar mucho de ella, tan solo un miedo horrible, que me recorrió desde la punta de mis pies. Dennis, este chico es peor que BB, y probablemente más viejo que Mello y Near. Pero, ¿porque siento que no es así? ¿Por qué siento que es joven, pero de alma vieja? ¿Por qué, con una sola mirada, de uno solo de sus ojos, logró paralizarme de esta forma? _"¿Quién eres, Dennis? ¿Qué eres?"_.

—Dennis…—comencé, titubeante—… tú, eres, un dios de la muerte también, ¿no es así?

Su sonrisa continuó allí.

—Acaso, ¿estás asustado, Ryuuzaki?—preguntó en un susurro.

Ese tono de voz era frío, como un susurro del viento en un cementerio durante una noche de luna llena. No combinaba con su actitud de unos minutos antes. Era contradictorio. Y me estaba asustando de verdad.

—Un poco—murmuré.

Rió levemente, casi inaudible por la tensión de sus labios, y sus dientes apretados, curvados en su sonrisa.

—No deberías tenerlo, no te haré daño—aseguró.

—¿Por qué me resulta difícil creerte?

Ahora, su sonrisa desapareció y enderezó su cabeza. Su ojo visible desapareció. Se pasó una mano por su pelo, tirando del flequillo hacia atrás. Ahora se veían sus dos ojos, pero ya no eran como el filo de una cuchilla, ahora eran penetrantes, vibrantes e hipnotizantes. Calmantes en cierta manera.

Acercó su rostro a mí, lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran entre sí.

—Te aseguro, Ryuuzaki, no te haré daño porque no me has causado daño a mí—susurró, esta vez haciéndome sentir seguro, en lugar de asustado.

Se quedó así unos momentos y se inclinó un poco más, presionando sus labios con los míos, nuestros ojos aún trabados. No me molesté en empujarlo, ¿para qué? El chico estaba robando mi primer beso, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar.

Me incliné hacia él, correspondiendo. Llevó una mano a mis cabellos y los acarició, mientras la otra estaba en mi espalda y me acercaba más a él. Lentamente, cerramos nuestros ojos, mientras intentábamos que nuestros labios encajaran mejor. Coloqué mis brazos en su cuello, me empujó, hasta que quedé acostado de nuevo, con él sobre mí. Seguimos así, acostados, mi cuerpo aprisionado con el suyo, besándonos. Curioso, lamí su labio inferior con mi lengua y él sonrió levemente, abriendo su boca para darme espacio. Lentamente, introduje mi lengua mientras él me recibió con la propia, entrelazándolas.

Iniciamos una danza lenta, juguetona; _"un tanto deliciosa, cabe decir"_. Intenté tomar el control, él me lo negó, atrapando mi lengua suavemente bajo la suya, no insistí más. Acaricié sus cabellos, eran suaves y finos, se escurrían como arena entre mis dedos.

Sumidos en esa pequeña burbuja, nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la alarma del reloj sonar. Y me maldije internamente. Nos separamos despacio, como quién no quiere la cosa, y alargué mi mano para acallar el sonido insistente del reloj. Volví mi vista al chico sobre mí. Había puesto la mano con la que me acariciaba los cabellos en el barandal de la cama, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz, haciendo que su piel brillara levemente y sus ojos se vieran más claros, me observaba con los labios entreabiertos. Y yo le miré de vuelta. Unimos nuestros labios una vez más en un casto beso y nos separamos.

Habíamos estado en esa pequeña burbuja demasiado tiempo. Ya eran las 7:20, casi no tendríamos tiempo antes de las ocho para darnos una ducha. Aclaré mi garganta un poco.

—Creo que deberíamos bañarnos—comenté.

—¿Acaso eso es una invitación?—cuestionó pícaramente, sonriendo un poco.

—Si quieres, lo es.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Y yo también sonreí levemente.

_"Las posibilidades de que sea un shinigami son del 100% debido a su previa declaración, y las probabilidades de que este chico termine quitándome la virginidad, son del 98%"_, pensé divertido. _"Aunque, no es que me importe realmente"_.

* * *

**Penny Dreadful** **_es una serie de televisión estadounidense de horror y suspense, creada y escrita por John Logan junto con Sam Mendes para el canal Showtime. La serie entrelaza los orígenes de famosos personajes literarios de terror, como el Dr. Frankestein, Dorian Gray, Jack el Destripador o Drácula, que atacan con su monstruosa alienación en el Londres de la época victoriana. Su emisión en la televisión en abierto se produjo el 11 de mayo de 2014._**

**_La ficción que consta de ocho episodios en su primera temporada, se filmó en Reino Unido y su producción comenzó en septiembre de 2013. Además, cabe destacar que el director de las dos primeras entregas es el barcelonés Juan Antonio Bayona. Sin embargo no es el único afamado cineasta con que cuenta Penny Dreadful. La serie también está producida por Pippa Harris y Sam Mendes._**


	9. Capítulo 8: Mañana en Wammy s Parte III

**Author's Note.**

_**¡Okidokey! Octavo capítulo terminado, corregido y publicado. Bien, bien, ya estuvo, el botoncito de ahí abajo no les va a morder por dejar un review. Lo juro. Ya sin más palabrería inútil que dar, ¡al fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Mañana en Wammy´s Parte III.**

**Linda (Lisa Lindal) P.O.V.**

* * *

_"Es curioso encontrar a alguien como tú después de un largo tiempo. No sabes cómo resultaran las cosas, si será una buena persona o mala; o si simplemente, será alguien que no podrás olvidar"_. Miraba a través de la ventana hacia el firmamento, las estrellas ya estaban ocultas y el cielo se aclaraba. Desvié la mirada hasta la chica morena que dormía desnuda entre las sábanas de la cama. Mi ventana es como la de Ryuuzaki y Mello, con una colcha y cojines color rosado pálido.

Elena se removió en sueños, dejando uno de sus pechos al descubierto, y sentí mis mejillas arder, no sólo por lo que veía, sino porque me hacía recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior…

_Lena se paseaba por la habitación, viendo la decoración del lugar. Era muy sencilla, en realidad, una ventana en el centro de la habitación, la cama era relativamente grande, suficientemente grande para dos personas, ubicada bajo la ventana. A su lado estaba mi escritorio, el cual tenía varios bocetos de paisajes, pinturas, pinceles y esmaltes para uñas en sus distintas gavetas. En su superficie estaba el dibujo en el que trabajaba actualmente, es la fachada delantera de Wammy's House en colores desteñidos, lo estaba haciendo con lápices de colores, por lo que mi cartuchera estaba ahí también. Un librero —en la pared izquierda de acuerdo con la puerta principal del cuarto— con unos cuantos libros y cuadernos, tanto de lectura y ámbitos personales, como escolares. A la derecha —ubicándose también con la puerta— estaban mi cómoda y el armario, de madera pintada con lila y rosado, las había personalizado, la cómoda tenía dibujos de rosas y el armario tenía enredaderas con distintas flores de colores._

_Por último, la puerta del baño estaba a la izquierda —al lado del librero—. Su interior era bonito, los azulejos en las paredes eran blancos, con una flor distinta en el centro de cada uno —todas las flores eran blancas, el borde de los dibujos de las flores era negro—, un mueble de metal con toallas, una tina blanca, el lavatorio y el servicio sanitario._

_—Bonita habitación—comentó, mientras veía la ventana abierta, con cortinas verde claro._

_—Gracias, trato de que esté ordenada la mayor parte del tiempo._

_—Bonita, como su dueña—dijo volviéndose a verme con una sonrisa amable._

_Me sonrojé con su comentario, y desvié la mirada._

_—¿D-de veras?_

_—Sí—aseguró con voz dulce._

_—Pues, gracias…_

_—De nada._

_Miré furtivamente debajo de mi cama, mis libros de magia y demás cosas importantes estaban ocultos por el cobertor de la cama._

_—Entonces, ¿me podrías prestar un pijama?—preguntó, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada de nuevo a ella._

_—Claro._

_Fui hasta mi cómoda, y saqué un short blanco y una camisa de manga larga con botones, holgada y de color verde claro. La encaré de nuevo y le tendí el conjunto._

_—Gracias._

_Con eso, dio media vuelta y se metió al baño._

_Aproveché para cambiarme yo también. Así que tomé una blusa azul claro de botones —la tela era muy suave al contacto con la piel, cosa que ocasionaba que se intentara caer de vez en cuando—, y un short del mismo color y misma tela._

_Cuando hube terminado, me senté a trabajar un poco en mi dibujo._

_—Eres muy buena dibujando—susurró alguien en mi oído._

_Me sobresalté un poco. _"¿Por qué no escuche la puerta abrirse?"_. Me volteé para ver a Lena, de pie detrás de mi silla. _

_—Lo siento, ¿te sobresalté?_

_—Un poco—dije sin aliento y con una mano en mi pecho._

_Sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza._

_—Por cierto, es una bonita colección de libros la que tienes—mencionó viendo hacia mi cama._

_Mis libros y demás cosas de magia estaban sobre la cama, y no debajo de ella. _"Pero, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo rayos lo puso ahí sin que yo oyese nada?"_. La miré interrogativa, pero ella sólo seguía sonriendo ladinamente. Paré el juego, me levanté de la silla y coloqué el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda cerca de su corazón. _"Defiéndete"_. Las palabras de mi antigua maestra, hicieron eco en mi mente, mientras mantenía mi dedo en su lugar._

_—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—cuestioné en un frío susurro._

_—¿Hacer qué?—Estaba haciéndose la inocente._

_—Tú sabes bien qué, Lena. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque revisaste esas cosas sin mi consentimiento?_

_La chica tan sólo ensanchó su dulce sonrisa. De forma delicada, atrapó mi mano con la suya pero dejó mi dedo en su lugar._

_—Soy Elena Search—contestó sencillamente._

"Elena… Search…"_. Elena Search, una bruja muy poderosa —sin mencionar hermosa—, si esta chica verdaderamente es Elena Search, entonces… _

"¡Defiéndete! ¡Esta chica es una proscrita! Y una muy peligrosa, de acuerdo a lo que mi maestra me dijo hace mucho tiempo…".

_Sin dar un segundo pensamiento al asunto tomé acción._

_—Duis tempus nunc vivo in hoc secundo—susurré._

_Duis tempus nunc vivo in hoc secundo. (Detén el tiempo que estoy viviendo, en este mismo segundo). Un viejo encantamiento que mi maestra me había dado. Funciona para evitar que el enemigo pueda moverse. Pero… en el momento en que lo dije… la chica morena susurró algo a su vez…_

_—Aut quibus in continua O Quam Gloriosum Est tempus._

_Ignora la interrupción, Oh Glorioso Tiempo. _"Inteligente…"_. ¿Cómo supo cual encantamiento iba a decir?_

_Me miró a los ojos. Su sonrisa era una suave burla. Devolví su gesto, con mis ojos denotando malicia. Aún tenía mi mano detenida con la suya, pero rápidamente, con un movimiento de la muñeca, fui yo la que tenía su mano apresada. Di una media vuelta, dirigiéndome a su espalda, donde golpee con fuerza sus costillas, manteniendo su brazo torcido. Jadeó por la pérdida repentina de aire en sus pulmones, y cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_—¡Hmm!—mencioné burlonamente._

_Las brujas usan la fuerza mental, no la física._

_Pero después de un segundo, Elena se apoyó su otro brazo en el suelo, y en una posición difícil, me tumbó en el suelo con sus piernas. Por la sorpresa, solté su brazo. Se incorporó rápido y se colocó sobre mí._

_—¡Hmm!—burló, devolviéndome mi burla._

_La miré enfadada. Y pronto, fui yo la que estaba sobre ella._

_—Oh, ¿acaso creíste que no sabía defenderme, Linda?_

_—Para ser honesta, por un segundo, sí. Lo pensé._

_Rió socarronamente. _"Y pensar que tengo que convivir con ella. Tal vez me vaya de este universo pronto"_. _

_—Oh, pero si lo haces entonces no será tan divertido—dijo la chica en voz cantarina._

"¿Qué…?"_. La miré desde arriba, y lo entendí. _"Maldita genio, estaba leyéndome la mente. No esperaba menos de semejante proscrita".

_—Eso es hacer trampa, proscrita._

_—¿Dejarías de decirme así?—se quejó._

_—Dame una razón para hacerlo._

_Meditó unos segundos, en los cuales logré detectar como estaba leyendo mi mente, y la bloquee._

_—¿Entonces…—comenzó, mientras volví a su lugar sobre mí—… porque no eres mi amante? De esa forma, ya no podrías decirme proscrita._

_Abrí mis ojos a más no poder. _"¿Acaso está loca?"_._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Lo que oíste._

_Se inclinó un poco más y unió sus labios con los míos. Quedé en shock unos segundos, pero respondí al beso, ¿qué más podía hacer, aparte de empujarla? Aun si la empujaba, ella volvería a hacer lo mismo. No tenía punto, se convertiría en un círculo vicioso. Le seguí la corriente, consciente de que ya no la podría llamar proscrita. _

_El beso fue intensificándose poco a poco. Ya había besado a otras personas antes, así que tenía un poco de experiencia con eso. Una de sus manos se escurrió hasta mi pierna, acariciándola de forma suave. Mi mente se nubló y a partir de ese punto dejé de resistirme del todo. La dejé hacer conmigo lo que quisiese._

_La mano que había puesto en mi pierna comenzó a ascender hacia mis shorts, jugando con la sensibilidad que tenía ahí, deslizo sus finos dedos más arriba, dejando su mano completamente en mi trasero. Mientras que su otra mano la mantenía en mi nuca, acariciando insolentemente mis cabellos rubios, finalmente deshaciendo mis dos coletas. Con un movimiento brusco tiró de mis cabellos haciendo que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Dejó mis labios y se dedicó a besar, morder y succionar la piel de mi cuello, provocando que indeseados gemidos y suspiros escaparan de mis labios._

_El placer tomó el control de mí. Elena Search —una proscrita por la destrucción total de las ciudades de _Ghoirm Chriostal, Bernstein Grey Owl Augen, Sapphire Mond, Wybren Du, Håpløshet, Demonica, Deire Monte, Délire, Raserei, Sinnssyke, y Vanvittig_, asesinando a todos en ellas de la forma más cruel y retorcida posible. El asesinato de la antigua reina, ayudar a criminales y personas de malas costumbres. Robo, estafa, fraude, entre otros crímenes varios—, estaba ahora sobre mí. Besándome y sometiéndome, por el simple hecho de haberla llamado proscrita. Es una especie de regla no mencionada en voz alta en la comunidad de las brujas, sin importar las cosas que se han hecho en el pasado, una vez se tiene contacto un físico tan íntimo, no es bien visto seguir llamando a una persona de acuerdo a sus acciones pasadas, en este caso, ya no podré llamarla proscrita._

Al final tuvimos sexo, la idea aún me revolvía un poco el estómago, había sido más lista que yo y eso me molestaba mucho.

_"Si mi maestra me viese… Oh, las cosas que diría…"_.

El sol comenzó a abrirse paso entre las nubes, ascendiendo más en el firmamento, iluminando esta tierra. Suspiré y desvié mi mirada al sol que ya estaba más despierto.

_"Que molestia…"_.

Tomé una ducha con Elena —cabe decir que contra mi voluntad— y ambas bajamos a desayunar a las 8:00 a.m.

* * *

**Mello (Mihael Keehl) P.O.V.**

* * *

Case comía despacio una tostada con jalea de mora y un té Earl Grey, sentado frente a mí. Todos estábamos reunidos en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería. Near como siempre no comía más que una manzana verde y una botella de agua. Matt charlaba animadamente con BB —vete a saber sobre qué—. Ryuuzaki parecía más feliz que de costumbre mientras engullía con cierta gula un plato lleno de panqueques. Linda curiosamente se denotaba molesta e incómoda, ¿cómo lo sé? Sencillo, no está siendo la chica animada y terca de siempre. Kira parecía que había descubierto una broma muy buena, y el muy bastardo no iba a decir de qué iba. Los demás discutían sobre un libro —La Divina Comedia, por Dante Alighieri; y quién sabe cómo llegaron a discutir sobre eso—. Algunos de los otros huérfanos se quedaron viendo un rato a los chicos que estaban con nosotros, por el simple hecho de que no habían visto sus rostros antes, ni estaban enterados de que estaban aquí. Se vino una pequeña oleada de murmullos, que acabó tan rápido como había empezado gracias a una mirada de muerte por parte mía, de Kira, BB, y una indiferente de parte de Near.

Yo, por otra parte, comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate sin mucho azúcar —era hecho más bien para diabéticos, cosa que me daba la sensación de estar gordo— y un jugo de naranja.

Descifrar de donde conozco a Case, me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza increíble de sólo hacer esfuerzo para recordar.

_"Demasiados recuerdos mezclados"_, pensé desanimado.

—Mells, ¿tú qué opinas?—cuestionó Matt, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cual sabor es mejor, ¿la jalea de fresa o la de mora?—aclaró con una brillante sonrisa.

_"Así que era sobre comida. Debí imaginarlo"_.

—No me gusta mucho la jalea, pero si tuviera que decir, diría que la jalea de mora sabe mejor—contesté desinteresadamente.

—Ja, te lo dije BB. Mello me apoya, la jalea de mora es mejor—mencionó como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta al problema de la contaminación mundial.

A lo que BB simplemente le sacó la lengua y volvió a comer su comida. Matt sólo rió. Noté que Near veía de vez en cuando a Elena de reojo, probablemente la recuerda de la masacre en _Raserei_. Yo también estuve ahí, tan sólo para saciar mi sed. Había escuchado de Elena Search, la cruel y reciente proscrita —quién había logrado escapar de una prisión en _Bernstein Grey Owl Augen_, de la que supuestamente era casi imposible de escapar, ayudando a los demás prisioneros a salir, ganándose su lealtad; esa fue la primera ciudad que destruyó— iba a destruirla, así que me uní al pequeño gran ejército que había reunido. Conocí a Near ahí, en esa época se llamaba a sí mismo como _Lánder_, mientras que yo usaba el nombre de _Jaycee_. Nunca cruzamos palabra, pero sí nos vimos en varias ocasiones, al igual que con Elena, sólo la veíamos de reojo mientras tiraba abajo las puertas de entrada de esas ciudades masacradas con su magia.

_"Espera… masacre… masacre… sangre… ciudades… Elena… Lánder… azul… pequeño ejército… Ah, cierto, ya recuerdo"_.

A Case lo conocí en la única ciudad que no pudo ser destruida del todo por el ejército —cada vez más numeroso— de la bruja Search, _Verisiä Byen Diamantene_. Avanzando desde la puerta, tan sólo 116 kilómetros fueron destruidos.

_"Cierto, él era uno de los mejores asesinos ahí, uno de las mejores agentes secretos del gobierno, Tumma Myrkky"_.

El chico era más alto entonces, tal vez de un metro setenta, y su cabello era mucho más corto y alborotado, sus orbes brillaban azules —te hacían quedar paralizado con una sola mirada—, tenía sus relativamente pequeños músculos visiblemente marcados. Usaba ropa negra con detalles azules, era delgado y se movía de forma elegante. Un tatuaje de tinta negra en su ojo izquierdo era su principal característica, éste consistía en un par de medias lunas delgadas arriba y debajo de dicho ojo, como si fuesen el reflejo del otro. Otro par de medias lunas partían puntiagudas hacia arriba y abajo. La que partía hacia abajo estaba unida al borde derecho de la que acunaba su ojo y la de arriba, en el borde izquierdo de la que velaba desde la altura del párpado.

Era preciso, a veces piadoso, rápido, calculador y muy poderoso. Según los rumores, la princesa de allí le había concedido la marca de _Zafira_. _Zafira_ fue una guerrera legendaria oriunda de la ciudad de _Verisiä Byen Diamantene_. Dicen que al morir, logró de alguna forma hacer que su corazón conservara toda su magia —volviéndolo de un azul hermoso, más profundo que cualquier océano—, tomaron su corazón de su cadáver y lo ocultaron. Siendo esto así, dicha princesa debió de fusionar ambos corazones, causando que también parte de sus almas convergieran en una. _"Algunos dicen que esa era la principal razón de su actitud en combate"_.

Lo vi una sola vez, empuñaba una espada plateada de hoja delgada en su mano, mientras veía con desdén desde la altura de un edificio a los que empezaban a destruir la ciudad. Las calles, al igual que en las ciudades anteriores se teñían de color carmín, mientras que los cadáveres de los ciudadanos indefensos caían inertes, como muñecas de trapo al suelo. Los pocos risens que nos encontrábamos ahí sentimos el peligro muy cerca, y nos fuimos retirando de forma discreta con el fin de conservar nuestras vidas, antes de retirarme, fije mi mirada en Tumma Myrkky y eso me dio más de un motivo para salir pitando de allí mientras podía. El miedo que sentí, es indescriptible.

Mi dolor de cabeza disminuyo un poco. Miré a Case, quién terminaba de comer su tercera tostada a la velocidad de una tortuga.

_"Es increíble pensar que este chico de apariencia delicada pudiese ser tan letal en los días de antaño"_.

Después de menos de un minuto de observarle, Case levantó su mirada y la clavó en la mía. Levantó una de sus cejas interrogante, a lo que sólo respondí con una leve sonrisa mientras retomaba el lento asesinato de mi pastel. _"Es una suerte que ya no parece causar ese efecto"_.

—Entonces… —comenzó Eric en un susurro, que no me pasó desapercibido—… ¿Por qué compiten por tener el puesto del mejor detective del mundo?

—No lo sé—contestó A, igualmente en un leve susurro.

Estoy seguro que todos los presentes lo escucharon también. _"¿Por qué competir por algo así?"_. A veces yo mismo me lo preguntaba. Para alguien como yo, algo así no tenía razón de peso para que tratara con tanto empeño lograr tal cometido. _"Tan sólo… lo hacemos para pasar el tiempo…"_. Esa era la mejor explicación pero aun así, seguía sin tener mucho sentido.

Near me exasperaba, me molestaba su actitud fría e indiferente, por eso quería superarle en todo. A es muy tímido y reservado, así que nunca he tenido ningún problema con él. Matt es básicamente mi mejor amigo. BB es alguien interesante con quien hablar. Kira es un estirado la mayor parte del tiempo. Linda es muy alegre y ruidosa cuando se le antoja. Ryuuzaki es un tanto extraño, pero es una buena compañía. Y yo, pues, soy el tipo de mal temperamento y actitud brusca. _"Ahora que lo pienso, Matt debería ser un santo por aguantarme todo el día, todos los días de la semana"_.

Después del desayuno, fuimos hasta la biblioteca porque los tontos que discutían sobre la Divina Comedia querían revisar una cosa.

Al llegar los que habíamos sido arrastrados hasta ahí nos pusimos a matar el tiempo. Ya fuese leyendo, mirando por la ventana o haciendo absolutamente nada.

Después de dos horas de esos necios que quién sabe de qué discutían tan acaloradamente hace tanto rato, noté que Case y BB se quedaban dormidos en sus asientos.

* * *

**Case (Ciel Phantomhive) P.O.V.**

* * *

_El sol platinado le arrancaba destellos cegadores a las piedras preciosas de todos los colores habidos y por haber incrustadas en perfecta simetría, logrando así que la magnífica edificación luciera despampanante. _

_Las construcciones no eran las únicas que brillaban, toda la vegetación del lugar también relucía como diamantes, a pesar de su textura suave y delicada, igual que cualquier planta._

_Estaba de pie en el amplio balcón del palacio de _Verisiä Byen Diamantene_ —cuyo nombre era más que acertado, ya que cegaba a cualquiera; y cabe mencionar que también hacía alusión al pequeño grupo de soldados sanguinarios que se encargaban de proteger a la ciudad— esperando a la llegada de la persona que me había citado. _

_Después de unos minutos más, en los cuales me dediqué a admirar el hermoso paisaje —el pasto color ámbar, y las flores exóticas y de variada coloración—, hasta que escuché unos pasos acercarse. Me volteé y me encontré con una chica menuda de cabellos lacios y verdes que caían en picada desde sus hombros, enfundada en un vestido granate ajustado al pecho con unos pequeños rubíes incrustados, y a la altura de sus rodillas que resaltaba su piel translúcida. Realicé una breve reverencia._

_—Princesa Cørïnne._

_—Por favor Tumma, llevamos años de conocernos, dime solo Cørïnne—pidió mientras reía un poco._

_—Me temo que eso sería una falta de respeto._

_—Oh, tú y tu rectitud. Eres peor que mi tutor de baile._

_—No debería hablar así de su tutor. He hablado con él en varias ocasiones, es un hombre inteligente y de buenos modales—regañé de forma amable._

_Cørïnne se limitó a hacer un pequeño puchero. Luego de unos segundos se acercó a mí y alcanzó una mano para picar mi mejilla._

_—Tumma, vive un poco._

_Sonreí ladinamente._

_—Oh, pero sí ya estoy viviendo—repliqué._

_—De veras que no vas a cambiar, ¿huh?—suspiró mientras veía más allá de mí, hacia el pasto._

_—Señorita, ¿fue usted la que me llamó aquí?—cuestioné con cautela._

_—Sí, fui yo._

_—¿Puedo preguntar para qué?_

_—Conoces la historia de Zafira, ¿no es así?_

_—Sí, algo sé sobre eso. ¿Por qué?_

_Me miró profundamente por unos momentos, en los que sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, el viento y el latir de nuestros corazones. Me pareció que estuvimos así una eternidad, hasta que agachó su cabeza y se decidió a hablar._

_—Mi madre me pidió que te diera_ el corazón deZafira_—dijo en un murmullo._

_—_¿El corazón de Zafira?_ ¿En verdad existe?_

_—Sí._

_Se veía un poco sombría, incluso me atrevería a decir que nerviosa. Volvió a levantar su cabeza._

_—Zafira se había vuelto muy poderosa. Así que al morir, cuando selló su magia en su corazón, la reina de esa época lo tomó y se lo colocó en su propio pecho. Nadie lo sabe, pero ha estado pasando de generación en generación en la familia—explicó pausadamente—, y ahora mismo, soy yo quién lo tiene._

_—¿Por qué me parece que no quisieras dármelo?_

_—Por qué te enterarías de un secreto que preferiría que no supieses._

_—Entonces, no es necesario que me lo des._

_—Mi madre me lo pidió, así que lo debo cumplir._

_Me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez había algo en sus ojos que no supe interpretar._

_—Tan sólo promete que tu opinión sobre mí no cambiará._

_—Lo prometo._

_Lentamente llevó su mano a su pecho, y la sumergió en él, sacando un corazón palpitante de color zafiro, el cuál incrustó en mi propio pecho._

_Y lo supe._

_—Cørïnne—llamé suavemente._

_Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y yo sólo le tomé delicadamente de su barbilla para que me mirase._

_—Cørïnne—repetí._

_—Perdona que te mintiera._

_—Les han mentido a todos, no sólo a mí. Pero dime, ¿por qué lo ocultaron?_

_—Porque debía nacer una niña, no un niño._

_Su semblante denotaba tristeza y el viento que ululaba, sumado al brillo del lugar de alguna forma daba la ilusión óptica de que estaba flotando. Cørïnne… en realidad debería ser sólo Cørïnn…_

_Me incliné y le besé. ¿Y qué si es un chico? Sigue siendo la misma persona. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente para luego cerrarlos y devolver el beso._

_Resultaba cruel, tener que negar quién eras por un simple tecnicismo. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y él puso sus manos en mi cuello. Nos separamos por la falta de aire._

_—Gracias._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Por aceptarme._

_Me limité a sonreír, para luego besarle de nuevo._

Desperté sobresaltado. Near me estaba zarandeando levemente para que me despertara.

—Al fin despiertas. Vamos, tenemos que ir a almorzar.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué hora es?—cuestioné adormilado.

—Las doce.

Asentí con mi cabeza, y me levanté de mi silla. Seguí a los otros de vuelta a la cafetería. Durante el camino, Ronald se acercó a mí.

—¿Quién es Cørïnne?—susurró.

Sentí mis mejillas arder con vergüenza.

—¿Mencioné eso mientras dormía?

—Sí.

Desvié la mirada, incapaz de darle la cara.

—¿Y bien?

—Te lo diré luego. Ahora no estamos en el momento ni el lugar adecuados.

—De acuerdo. Pero vas a responderme.

Asentí, y seguimos en silencio el resto del camino. Ya le tendría que dar más explicaciones pero por el momento, tan sólo quiero llenar mi estómago y pensar con claridad qué voy a decirle. Ya no estamos juntos pero me parece que es justo decirle.


	10. Capítulo 9: Wammy's House, Al Mediodía I

**Author's Note:**

_**¡Okidokey! No creo que sea necesario excusarme, pero lo haré de todas formas. Me faltaba la inspiración, y también olvidé por donde había dejado la historia porque estaba en exámenes (otra vez). Así que, habiendo dicho esto, ¡al jodido fic!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Wammy's House, Al Mediodía I Parte.**

**Dennis (Undertaker o Jack Blackwood) P.O.V.**

* * *

El conde susurró un nombre en sus sueños mientras dormitaba en la biblioteca. _"Cørïnne"_. Apuesto a que se refería a la princesa de Verisiä Byen Diamantene.

_"Princeso, más bien, jijiji". _

Escuché hace muchos años —_"cuando aún trabajaba como shinigami recolectando almas"_—, que el príncipe de ese lugar había sido forzado a hacerse pasar por una chica debido a temas políticos. Su nombre era en realidad Cørïnn Elend Leid Vastoinkäymisiä. _"Esos nombres siempre han sido como trabalenguas". _

Era un joven delgado, de cabellos verdes como crisoprasa, piel delicada y semejante al feldespato translúcido, rostro un poco femenino —_"como el del conde, jijiji"_—, ojos de amatista, pestañas y cejas de peridoto. Todas las características que le irían más que bien tanto a un chico, como a una chica.

Hay quienes dicen que se enamoró de uno de los Kalt Mördern, Tumma Myrkky —_"el conde en esa época"_—, y que este, correspondió a Cørïnn, sin importarle un ápice su género. Irónicamente, al darse el hecho de que la verdad sobre esta situación fue revelada, al pueblo no le importó que dos hombres estuviesen juntos. _"Después de todo, uno de ellos había sido considerado como una mujer toda su vida"._

Desafortunadamente, durante un ataque al reino —perpetrado por Elena Search—, Tumma Myrkky encontró la muerte. A pesar de todo el poder que poseía, durante la batalla se descuidó un momento y la señorita Search encontró su camino hasta Cørïnn. Incapaz de hacer nada más, pues había llegado muy tarde, y Elena podía asesinar con un simple movimiento de la muñeca al príncipe, el conde dio su vida para proteger a la persona que quería.

La pequeña guerra terminó poco después, por la mano enfurecida de Cørïnn, quién había tomado la espada y uno de los uniformes de Tumma, y había comenzado a pelear como si no hubiese mañana. Luego de que el reino estuviese a salvo, el príncipe había caído en una depresión que duró unos tres años. Al cumplir el tercer año, se marchó de la ciudad, dejando a su hermana menor a cargo —_"quién por cierto, si era una mujer, jijiji"_—. Nadie sabe que sucedió con él, pues nunca volvió. Unos piensan que murió, mientras otros mantienen que se volvió loco y vive aislado en el bosque.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la cafetería a tomar el almuerzo noté algo particular fuera de una de las ventanas de ese lugar. Parecía una parte aislada, no se podía ver mucho más que vegetación, y lo que parecía ser parte de un techo, asumí que era una parte vacía, o quién sabe, en construcción, aunque esta última no tenía mucho sentido. No le di más vueltas al asunto y seguí caminando.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que he hecho ha sido comer y discutir sobre cosas nimias con estas personas. _"Y acostarme con mi compañero de cuarto"._

Al pensar esto, voltee a ver a Ryuuzaki. Caminaba encorvado y con las manos en sus bolsillos. Se le notaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales quise devorar al instante. _"Cualquiera diría que soy un pervertido, pero con este chico tengo una y mil excusas para permitirme serlo"._ Después de todo, a él no le importaba lo que yo hiciese con él, tan sólo debía ser delicado cuando la situación lo ameritase.

Es bastante curioso estar en un ambiente tan distinto como este, ya me había acostumbrado a la ciudad ruidosa y los clientes en descomposición. El cambio era drástico, pasar de estar siempre en una funeraria, a estar en una biblioteca discutiendo sobre un pasaje de un libro antiguo.

Estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la cafetería. Ni en que momento tomé la comida, me senté y comencé a comer junto a los demás. Nunca soy tan distraído. Excéntrico, escalofriante, demente, cualquiera parecido a esos, pero nunca distraído.

Noté que el almuerzo consistía en un poco de arroz, ensalada con un aderezo muy rico, unos pocos vegetales y un pedazo de pollo con salsa. Sabía muy bien, especialmente el pollo.

Algunos veían de reojo a otros. Mientras que otros más evitaban contacto visual. Decir que estaba complacido porque Ryuuzaki era uno de los que lanzaba miradas, y estas estaban dirigidas a mí, era quedarse corto.

Desgraciadamente, casi nada en mi vida puede ser perfecto, y empezaba a tener una sensación de disconformidad con este lugar. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, tan solo resultaba molesto. Algo me llamó la atención del niño albino, Near, por un momento, sus grises orbes de tormenta abismal se volvieron del color de la sangre, oscuros, un poquitín brillantes, reflejando la gula de una bestia salvaje por unos segundos antes de volver a su estado normal. _"Eso fue extraño"_. Me fijé lo más disimuladamente que pude en la dirección que miraba, y me topé con la figura tímida de A, quién hablaba un poco con Eric sobre el sistema educacional de Wammy's House.

Decidí poner atención a lo que decía.

—Los exámenes usualmente son doce: Matemáticas, Francés, Alemán, Inglés, Historia, Gramática, Arte, Ciencias, Psicología, Música, Latín, Filosofía. Educación Física no es muy importante, y te la puedes saltar si quieres—explicaba A casi inaudiblemente.

—Ya veo, ¿cuál es la nota mínima para pasar?—cuestionó Eric.

—Bueno, para pasar un examen debes sacar al menos un 75 en la nota.

—¿Y cuáles son las materias más difíciles?

—Si me preguntas a mí, te diría que son Arte y Música.

—¿Cuánto dura el año escolar?

—Desde febrero hasta noviembre, tenemos vacaciones de tres semanas en junio, y por supuesto tenemos enero, diciembre y unos días de noviembre y febrero libres, además de los fines de semana. Los profesores no pueden dejar tareas en los días libres a no ser que sea un caso especial, como una especie de castigo si hiciste algo malo.

—¿Castigo?

—Sí. Por ejemplo, Mello le dejó un ojo morado a un chico que le robó una barra de chocolate cerca de terminar el año escolar, y le dejaron un montón de tareas de cada materia. Por supuesto que él lo terminó todo en una semana. BB insultó y estuvo a punto de golpear a un profesor porque a este no le agradaba BB en lo absoluto y le hacía la vida imposible, así que, el que pagó los platos rotos fue BB. Le dejaron casi las mismas tareas que a Mello, además de escribir una carta de disculpa de diez páginas al profesor.

—Wow, ¿diez?

—Diez. Se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto haciendo quién sabe qué por dos semanas. Aunque algunos tienen sus sospechas sobre lo que hizo, porque poco después de que saliera de su pequeño encarcelamiento el profesor con el que había tenido un problema cayó enfermo por tres meses. Estuvo a punto de morir, y nunca se supo por qué. Lo trasladaron a otro lugar después de que aplicara para ir a un colegio público. Ahora la señorita White ocupa su lugar.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que BB intentó matarlo?

—No. Eso es lo que dicen los rumores. Pero él nunca ha desmentido o corroborado ningún rumor.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso. A mí me causó gracia, parecía que ese tipo se lo tenía merecido. _"BB ya me está cayendo bien"_.

* * *

**Crimson (Grell Sutcliff) P.O.V.**

* * *

Esta situación era completamente anormal, y aun así todos nos comportábamos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pasar de estar en el siglo XVIII, y ahora en el XXI, era un cambio radical, eran más de cien años de historia humana. ¿Qué había pasado con los shinigamis que conocía? ¿Lawrence Anderson, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries? ¿Qué había sido de ellos en esos años? ¿Acaso siquiera existían en este universo?

_"Más importante que eso, debemos volver a casa"_.

Luego del almuerzo le pedí a BB que me enseñara el lugar. Él aceptó, por supuesto. Así que ahora caminaba junto a él en esos pasillos vacíos. Todos los niños estaban en la sala común o afuera jugando. Una pregunta repentina se bailó por mi mente, y decidí darle voz.

—BB—llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Me miró un tanto extrañado con sus orbes carmesíes, como si quisiese ver más allá de mí.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad.

Dudó unos momentos.

—565—comentó rápidamente.

Me paralicé momentáneamente, y me apresuré para seguirle el paso. _"565, es más viejo que yo"_.

—¿Y tú?—cuestionó.

—¿Mmm? ¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué edad tienes?—explicó.

—Oh, uno no le pregunta la edad a una dama; pero te contestaré, tengo 327 años.

Sostuvo una carcajada poniéndose una mano sobre su boca. Debo decir que me sentí un poco ofendido.

—¿Qué?—pregunté irritado.

—Primero, no eres ninguna dama. Y segundo, eres apenas un niño.

_"Okey, más ofendido aún"._

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Bueno, yo sé muchas cosas. Soy viejo, y he muerto suficientes veces para que alguien como tú me venga a decir que me equivoqué con su género.

Hice un puchero, desviando la mirada. _"Así que ha muerto. Resurrección de seguro, probablemente eso lo trajo aquí"._

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que me equivoco?—dijo burlón.

Dejé de hacer puchero, y lo encaré serio.

—No. No lo haré—contesté.

A lo que alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

Siguió mirándome por un rato antes de reemprender la marcha. Los pasillos eran iguales, grises y desprovistos de vida. Las paredes estaban vestidas de papel tapiz vintage de flores, con el color beige dominando al negro que delineaba los dibujos. El edificio era enorme, mucho más grande que una mansión, y tenía al menos unos trece pisos. Cada piso tenía montones de habitaciones donde los huérfanos se alojaban. El primer y segundo piso eran principalmente, la cafetería, la cocina (vedada para los niños), la enfermería, la biblioteca, la sala común, unas cuantas aulas y el patio. La oficina de Roger se ubica en el segundo piso.

Hay un gimnasio junto al edificio de Wammy's, posee una parte con techo, y otra sin techo, la cual era básicamente para jugar deportes que incluían una pelota. Es relativamente grande, lo suficiente para que todos los niños, profesores y demás trabajadores de ahí, quepan sin necesidad de estrujarse.

El patio es muy grande, de tal vez dos o cuatro hectáreas alrededor de todos los edificios, con una variedad de flores y árboles dispersos, creando la ilusión de un pequeño bosque. Un pequeño vivero cubierto y oculto por los árboles.

No estaba permitido salir a la terraza de ningún edificio, pero encontrabas una o dos formas de hacerlo si ponías atención a los detalles. Mientras caminábamos y BB terminaba de explicarme varios detalles sobre el lugar, noté un edificio del cual no me había mencionado nada hasta el momento, y de hecho parecía como si no existiese en lo absoluto, todo el mundo pasando de largo. La fachada se notaba vieja y deteriorada por el tiempo.

—BB, ¿qué hay de ese edificio de allá?—cuestioné en voz alta.

—¿Mmm? Oh, son las antiguas instalaciones de R, el mejor detective del mundo hasta ahora, y cuyo título nos disputamos aquí en Wammy's para tomar su lugar algún día. Están abandonadas desde hace mucho, debido a que R viaja mucho y ya no las usa. Está prohibido ir ahí, y esa es una de las pocas reglas a las que sí escucho.

—¿Y porque esa sí la acatas?

—Por respeto a R. Es una buena persona, aunque sólo le vi en una ocasión y me parece admirable la forma de ser que posee, además de su eficiencia al resolver casos criminales.

—Oh.

Nos adentramos de vuelta a Wammy's. Haciendo una pequeña parada en el cuarto de BB por un tarro de jalea de fresa y una cuchara. _"Este chico… ¿Por qué la obsesión con la jalea de fresa?"_. Aunque no me quejé en voz alta, fuimos hasta la sala común, donde nos encontramos con Matt jugando algo llamado videojuego.

—Hola, endemoniado gamer pelirrojo—saludó BB de forma burlesca.

—Hola, Crimson. BB: pequeño gran adicto a la jalea de fresa. ¿Acaso la comes hasta hartar porque su color te recuerda a mí?—devolvió, sin dirigirnos la mirada.

—Ya quisieras—bufó.

—¿Que estás jugando?—cuestioné, cambiando el tema.

—_American McGee's Alice._

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Bueno, _American McGee's Alice_ es un videojuego para ordenador en tercera persona de acción lanzado el 6 de octubre del 2000, que toma lugar en el universo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Poco después de que sucedieran los hechos del libro Las aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo, la casa de Alicia es consumida por un misterioso incendio, que mata a su familia, dejándola como única superviviente. Debido a esto, Alice queda profundamente traumatizada y deprimida e intenta suicidarse (se pueden ver vendajes que cubren sus muñecas), y se vuelve catatónica. Es internada en el Asilo Rutledge, donde la consideran loca y es constantemente maltratada por los trabajadores. Diez años después del incidente, Alicia es convocada por el Conejo Blanco para salvarlos del despótico dominio de la Reina de Corazones, en un País de la Maravillas totalmente alterado. Ahora se ha convertido en una versión completamente retorcida del mismo—explicó detalladamente, absorto en la pantalla.

—Ya veo. ¿Es divertido?

—Claro, cuando el personaje hace lo que quieres que haga en lugar de irse para otro lado y hacer estupideces inútiles—mencionó mientras apretaba los botones del mando furiosamente—. Hey, BB, de casualidad, ¿no habrás notado a Mello actuar raro últimamente?—preguntó una vez hubo encontrado piedad para darle a los pobres botones.

El chico de cabellos azabaches, quien había encontrado asiento en un sillón cerca del gamer, lo miró de reojo desde su posición con esa extraña pose para sentarse mientras lamía la cuchara que momentos antes había sumergido en el frasco con sustancia roja.

—¿Extraño, en qué sentido?—replicó desinteresadamente.

—No lo sé. Extraño, como si no fuese él mismo—dijo lúgubre.

Decidí sentarme junto a BB, una pierna sobre otra, mientras observaba la pantalla que Matt veía con inesperada concentración.

—No. Pero sí he notado a Ryuuzaki actuar extraño—comentó mientras volvía a lamer la cuchara en una manera casi provocativa.

Se dieron unos momentos de silencio, en el que este era roto únicamente por el alboroto constante de los otros huérfanos en la sala, ajenos a nuestro tema de conversación.

—Tod, también ha estado actuando extraño—murmuré.

—¿Tod?—cuestionó BB—¿Ese chico igual de estoico que Near?

—Sí. Ha estado raro toda la mañana—contesté, de forma precavida, no es necesario dar mucha información.

Matt arrugó el entrecejo. Estoy seguro de eso aunque no le pudiese ver bien su cara como para saberlo a ciencia cierta. En medio de la algarabía de la sala, me detuve a pensar con genuina claridad por primera vez desde que mi llegada a este lugar. William ciertamente ha estado actuando raro, como si tratara de buscar una salida con sus ocelos amarillentos en cada rincón que mirase, atento a cualquier cambio en su entorno por mínimo que fuera.

Sebastián ha hecho casi lo mismo. El mocoso por otra parte parece disfrutar de este lugar, lo cual resulta curioso, desde que lo conozco ha actuado como un noble arrogante y orgulloso, de mente cerrada, igual que los demás nobles. Pero no aquí, después de todo se arriesgó a besar a Ronald en frente de nosotros sin mostrar un ápice de remordimiento o vergüenza. Ronald por otra parte, ha estado distante, cosa inusual en su actitud de don Juan. Es como si algo estuviese sucediendo pero no pudiese determinar exactamente qué. No puedo decir si el Undertaker y Elena actúan de otra forma. No los conozco bien, y por lo poco que sé, podría decir que al menos Jack está siendo serio sobre nuestra situación actual, no obstante, es obvio el ligero cambio que tuvo su actitud burlona entre hoy y ayer. Todos deben de saber algo, pero no han tenido tiempo de darlo a conocer, o esperan obtener más pruebas antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, y no los culpo, yo me encuentro en la misma situación.

BB no es humano, y sospecho que ninguno de los chicos con los que me he juntado hasta ahora en este lugar desde esa noche en la cabaña lo sea.

_"La cabaña"_. Parece un recuerdo tan lejano ahora, el concejo dándonos a mí, Will y Ronald la tarea de adentrarnos en el bosque para determinar si ese humo era una amenaza o no. Oh, como desearía volver y decir no cuando Elena me ofreció esa copa. Haber convencido a los otros de irnos, de decir que el humo no era ninguna amenaza.

_"El pasado es eso mismo. Pasado. Incluso el yo de hace cinco minutos es pasado, y nunca volverá a presentarse como se presentó hace cinco minutos. El tiempo es efímero y relativo, como una delgada corriente de agua, a la que debemos seguir sin objetar, sin dar pelea, pues carecemos del poder para darla. Es algo fijo, pero a la vez es algo en constante cambio. Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sea shinigami, sea demonio, humano o cualquier otra criatura, no hay autoridad o poder para derrocar al tiempo. No la hubo ayer. No la hay hoy. No la habrá mañana."_ Cavilé desanimado.

_—"No, no la hubo ayer. No la hay hoy. Y no la habrá mañana. Pero, es posible que la haya pasado mañana. ¿No crees, Grell?—susurró una voz suave y grave._

Miré a BB y a Matt. No se habían inmutado para nada. _"¿Acaso me lo imaginé?"_.

* * *

**Eric (Edward Middleford) P.O.V.**

* * *

Me escapé después del almuerzo, y me escondí en el vivero que descubrí oculto por los árboles. En su interior la luz del sol que lograba entrar por los miles de vidrios que conformaban las paredes y el techo, iluminaba las diferentes variedades de flores y plantas que se exhibían ahí. Desde lirios y rosas, hasta mentas y cactus. Entre otras que no reconocí.

Me senté en el borde de cemento de una parcela de tierra, que tenía un par de pequeños árboles de manzanas. Y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. A procesar realmente lo que sucedió.

En un momento estoy en la mansión de uno de mis compañeros en Weston High, discutiendo cosas nimias sobre los 4 P. Para luego divisar el humo. _"Oh, el humo violeta"_. Me excuse de él, y me adentré en el bosque, ¿por qué? No tenía otro motivo más que el de la curiosidad. Bueno, la curiosidad, y un déjà vu persistente haciendo eco en mi cabeza. No me arrepiento, pero si me gustaría saber exactamente por qué Ciel estaba ahí. Era más que obvio que no me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero lo dejé pasar en ese momento.

Luego aparecieron esos tipos. Ya Ciel dio a conocer el motivo detrás de la preocupación del chico rubio azabache, fueron amantes en su día. Dio a conocer la verdadera naturaleza de su mayordomo, aunque ya tenía mis sospechas. Elena se mostró transparente con su naturaleza desde un principio. Pero estoy comenzando a tener mis dudas. Ella fue la anfitriona de la cabaña, nos dio el brebaje. Debió de haber sabido en menor o mayor medida que algo así podría pasar. Y lo calló. William, se nombró a si mismo Tod. Sé un poco de alemán. Lo suficiente para saber qué hace alusión a su naturaleza de dios de la muerte. Ciertamente todo parece estar patas arriba.

Ya no es el siglo XVIII, sino el XXI. Es un trago amargo para digerir de la noche a la mañana. Estos chicos se han mostrado amables. Pero no quita el hecho de que algo no es normal en ellos. Lo sé. Es igual que con el mayordomo de Ciel. Y con Ciel mismo. Hace mucho que él no es enteramente humano, quizás nunca lo fue.

_"Me cuesta recordar bien porque no usé la lógica antes de siquiera entrar en el bosque. ¡Era de sentido común! Uno no entra a ningún bosque, o ningún lugar siguiendo semejante cosa. Podía verse a kilómetros de distancia, y no era nada normal. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera usé el carruaje en el que había ido a la mansión de mi compañero"._

Estuve ahí, reprochándome, tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez fueron horas. No lo sé. No escuché los pasos acercándose a mí en ningún momento. Y esa voz grave pero suave en tono, ciertamente me asustó.

_—Déjà vu, ¿no crees, Edd?_

Miré hacia esa persona, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. _"Lo recuerdo ahora"_.

* * *

**Präze (Ronald Knox) P.O.V.**

* * *

Vi a Matt y a los demás alejarse después de almorzar. Realmente no importa. Le hice señas a Ciel para que me siguiera, quiero hacerle un par de preguntas. Él me siguió cabizbajo, y yo nos guíe hasta la enfermería. Había memorizado la ruta desde el cuarto de A, y casi los dos primeros pisos completos. Entré y dejé la puerta abierta para que él entrase. Lo cual hizo obedientemente.

La enfermería consta de cuatro "cuartos", en realidad solo estaba la puerta de entrada, y la puerta del cuarto del fondo. Tres cuartos tenían camillas, y el último, era más bien como un cuarto de contención, de esos en los que mantienen a los enfermos con enfermedades contagiosas; solo habían tres camillas. El primero era donde nos habíamos alojado al llegar inconscientes, donde hay un escritorio y un estante con varios tarros de medicinas y otras cosas varias. El lugar estaba vacío, así que fuimos hasta el último cuarto, el de contención.

Me senté en el borde de la camilla más cercana, y le indiqué a Ciel que se sentara a mí lado. Este cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó. Resultaba raro verle tan dócil ahora. Ya perdí la costumbre de verle de esa forma.

—Así que, ¿quién es Cørïnn?—pregunté, yendo al grano.

Le escuché tragar grueso.

—Nadie importante—contestó evasivamente.

—Ciel, sé que ya no somos nada, pero al menos no me mientas. Mencionaste su nombre en sueños, debió de ser importante.

Suspiró. Y me miró, con esos orbes azul zafiro que tanto me gustaban. Y aún hoy, me gustan en demasía.

—Cørïnn Elend Leid Vastoinkäymisiä. Fue un chico que nació en el lugar y tiempo equivocados. Fue forzado a hacerse pasar por una chica toda su vida. Era guapo, y yo me enamoré de él hace mucho, y él de mí. Salimos un tiempo. Pero al final, me tuve que ir.

Sabía que él no iba a estar enamorado de mí para toda su vida, pero saber que en verdad quiso a alguien más, hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. La realidad me golpeó de lleno sin previo aviso. Sé que me está ocultando varios detalles, pero lo dejaré así por ahora. No quiero forzar más de lo necesario.

—Todavía le quieres—aseguré, mi voz un susurro.

—Ronny.

—Aún lo quieres—repetí.

Dudó, viéndome fijo. No pude descifrar la expresión detrás de sus ojos. Era dolor ocultando algo más en el fondo de su mirada.

—Sí—contestó al fin.

Le miré, sin decir palabra alguna. Recostó su cabeza en mí hombro, y con mi mano libre acaricie sus cabellos, como antaño lo hice alguna vez. Levantó su mirada, y me besó suavemente, sus labios apenas rozando los míos, se separó casi de inmediato. Pero le detuve, y le besé de nuevo. Un beso de un viejo amante. Sin amor latente, tan solo la necesidad de consuelo. Consuelo, que felizmente le daría. Besé sus labios una y otra vez, parsimoniosamente. Lentamente. Dulcemente. Vanamente. Acaricié su pelo y su espalda, mientras él acariciaba mi pecho y rostro, deslizando sus dedos de seda por mis mejillas, dejando la piel con frío al retirar su mano para colocar ambos brazos colgando de mi cuello.

Dejé sus labios en forma de corazón, y me dirigí a su cuello. Soplando suavemente donde lamía, haciendo que Ciel suspirase. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba oírlo suspirar, gemir, gritar de placer. No me había dado cuenta, de lo mucho que extrañaba su tacto. Lo mucho que lo extrañaba a él. Seguí besando, mordiendo levemente, y succionando en lugares poco visibles de su cuello, para que fuese sencillo ocultar las marcas donde lo marqué como mío una vez más. Sus manos viajaban sobre mi espalda y mi cabeza, enredando mis cabellos; gemí levemente cuando tomó un puño lleno de pelo y lo jaló. Dejé lo que hacía, y volví a su boca, bebiendo de ella con gula contenida.

Ahora fue Ciel quien se separó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionando y dejando marcas visibles que tendría que cubrir luego. Mientras él se distraía con eso, mi mano fue a parar a su cadera, bajé un poco, y tomé un firme agarre de su trasero, a lo que él dejo escapar un grito ahogado. Hasta ahí llegó mi autocontrol. Lo tumbé en la cama tomándolo de la cintura; pasé a acariciar su torso, sintiendo esos pequeños rastros de lo que podrían ser músculos marcados y bien definidos algún día, besando su rostro, mordiendo sus labios de forma suave. Lentamente fui desprendiéndolo de su camisa, y él me imitó. Nos detuvimos a ver por un momento la posición en la que estábamos. Yo, acorralándolo en la cama, y ambos sin camisa. Pronto, ambos desechamos el aparente miedo a ser descubiertos en una situación tan comprometedora, y continuamos. Le quité su pantalón, y por consiguiente, sus boxers. _"¿Desde cuándo usa boxers negros? Dudo que sean suyos, ¿los habrá conseguido de Mello?"_. Dejé de pensar en nimiedades al admirar al chico completamente expuesto bajo mi cuerpo. Sus labios entreabiertos, con un hilillo de saliva amenazando con bajar hasta su barbilla, un sonrojo color carmín manchando sus mejillas, y con una muy obvia erección. Bajé lentamente mi rostro al de Ciel, y presioné mis labios con los suyos por un breve segundo, para luego dedicar mi atención a su cuello.

Tortuosamente para él, fui bajando más, besando toda la piel a mi alcance. Al llegar a su ombligo jugué con él, simulando embestidas con mi lengua.

—S-sigue—gimió en éxtasis.

_"Siempre tan sensible y apresurado"_. Cumplí su demanda. Llevé mi rostro a su entrepierna, succionando levemente la punta de su miembro, sacando sonoros gemidos de sus labios que resultaban música para mis oídos. Continué subiendo y bajando mi lengua por su longitud, para finalmente engullirle. Seguí succionando, más rápido y más fuertemente.

—R-Ronny—gritó.

Ciel acabó viniéndose en mi boca, y yo tragué todo lo que dejó salir. Me alejé, y limpie un poco de su semilla que bajaba a mi barbilla con mi pulgar, y lo lamí.

—Había olvidado, lo bien que se siente tenerte de esta forma—susurré viéndole a los ojos.

—Oh, eres un pervertido—replicó sin aliento.

Reí levemente por su comentario, y subí para tomar sus labios. Mantuvimos un ritmo apasionado por unos buenos tres minutos, hasta que la falta de aire se volvió una verdadera molestia. Abrió sus enormes ojos, y me quedé prendado de su mirada.

—Dices que soy un pervertido, pero, ¿quién más pervertido? ¿El que lo hace… o el que lo disfruta?—pregunté seductoramente.

—Touché. Es mi turno ahora, Ronny.

Una vez dicho esto, su delicada mano se posó en el bulto de mi pantalón, el cual terminó en un punto 'x' de la habitación, y envolvió mi miembro entre sus dedos, bajando y subiendo rítmicamente. Con su mano libre, jugó con uno de mis pezones, mientras mordía y jalaba el otro con sus dientes de coral. Rápidamente me vine en su mano. Ciel llevó su mano llena de mi semilla a sus labios, y la lamió seductoramente.

—Si te soy sincero. Yo también extrañé esto—comentó con voz un poquitín ronca.

Sonreí, y le rodeé con mis brazos. Poco a poco, ambos nos fuimos durmiendo. Ajenos a todo lo demás, mientras nos quedábamos en ese cuarto blanco, como sacado de un manicomio.


End file.
